L'art,le don d'avouer l'amour inavoué
by Soshite-visus
Summary: Kaoru, garçon intélligent et doué en art plastique ne fait que regarder le capitaine de l'équipe de foot dont il est amoureux depuis trois ans. Tout semble les oposés pourtant un simple dessin, un cours d'art plastique va sans doute tout changer.


Sochi le retour !!!!

Alors voila ma new os !!

Alors ceci est tiré d'un de mes rêves que j'avais fait y'a un petit moment et que je savais pas comment le commençait, voilà qui est réglé =D

Avec les dirus et Sadie !!! Car on se refait pas =DDDD

résumé: Kaoru, garçon intélligent et doué en art plastique ne fait que regarder le capitaine de l'équipe de foot dont il est amoureux depuis trois ans. Tout semble les oposés pourtant un simple dessin, un cours d'art plastique va sans doute tout changer.

LEMON !!

J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !!!

* * *

Dans une des classes du lycée Shuuitsu un garçon était assis à côté de la fenêtre et n'écoutait pas son cour, il rêvassait en regardant dehors.

''Hum...ça fait trois ans que je suis dans ce lycée...trois ans que je ne fait que le regarder....et déjà la fin de l'année approche...on a beau être dans la même classe on c'est presque jamais parler...je et je n'ai jamais rien tenter...après tout on est vraiment différent''

Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à la personne désigné un garçon aux cheveux brun mi-long qui ne semblait pas plus intéressait par le cour que lui.

''Il est tellement beau mais aussi vraiment doué en sport, c'est même le meilleur du lycée moi...moi c'est tout le contraire je suis vraiment un boulet jamais on ne me prend dans les équipes pour jouer...''

Il retourna sont attention vers l'extérieur, jouant avec son stylo.

''Je suis toujours tout seul....et j'aime le regarder mais lui de tout façon il ne me vois pas...personne ne me voit...''

Soudain la personne assise derrière lui commença à l'appeler doucement.

-Kaoru hé Kaoru....

Mais il n'entendit pas, pourtant il voulait juste le prévenir que le professeur le regardait. Voyant qu'il rêvassait il s'approcha de la table du dénommé Kaoru et tapa dessus, celui-ci sursauta et le regarda.

-Alors on ne suit pas mon cour ? Pouvez vous me répétez ce que je viens de dire ?

Kaoru soupira et sorti mot pour mot ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce qui surprit le prof qui continua alors son cour, dans la classe tout le monde chuchoter en le regardant. Il détourna alors la tête.

'' Et voilà tout le monde me regarde...je suis sur qu'ils disent « oh le chouchou du prof, la grosse tête... » j'en ai marre est-ce ma faute si j'ai une bonne mémoire et que j'apprends facilement...j'ai pas besoin d'écouter je sais...je suis le meilleur de la classe ça arrange pas mes affaires heureusement que je ne me laisse pas faire sinon je serais toujours prit pour cible par ces gens qui ne m'aime pas...''

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit et tout le monde sortit. Alors qu'il pensait pouvoir être seul quelqu'un s'approcha de Kaoru ou plutôt lui sauta sur le dos.

-Alors Kaoru on rêvasse encore en cours et le prof qui l'a remarquer, pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer de te prévenir.

-Je sais Toshiya.

-Mais c'était trop fort la comment tu lui à fermer le claper au prof !

-Ouais ouais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien rien...c'est juste que ça m'énerve ceux de la classe qui m'ont regarder bizarrement.

-Laisse les faire t'façon ils sont jaloux.

-....

-Hum...dit tu veux qu'on rentre ensemble ?

-Non, la prochaine fois....j'vais rester un peu ici.

-Sur ? Bon ok à demain alors, reprit Toshiya en partant lui faisant signe de la main.

Kaoru partit dans la direction opposé vers le stade de foot.

''Toshiya est bien un des seuls qui me comprend, c'est vraiment un ami ''

Il alla alors prêt d'un arbre regardant ceux qui jouaient au foot dont le mec pour qui il avait flashé. Il venait souvent ici à le regardait jouer soit assis au pied de l'arbre ou bien caché derrière pour pas se faire remarquer. Kaoru s'assit alors dans l'herbe et sortit de nombreuses feuilles d'une pochettes et les regarda. Il ne s'agissait que de dessins de ce garçon qu'il fixait. Il les feuilleta un par un, se rappelant pour chaque quand il l'avait fait. Il les serra précieusement contre lui et regarda le match opposant sa classe à la classe adverse. Il les regarda courir même si son regard était porter sur une personne en particulier jouant en attaque, étant le capitaine, et qui au bout de plusieurs minutes de jeu marqua un but.

-Youhouu !!! Die t'es trop fort !!

-Héhé exagère pas Tsuguri, répondit le brun.

-J'exagère pas t'es le meilleur du lycée !!

-Et ouais prenez ça dans les dents vous voyez à qui vous vous frottez là hahaha c'est nous les meilleurs et cette années encore on remportera la coupe pour le tournois des classes !!

-Kyo au lieu de te venter garde les yeux river sur le ballon, ils vont essayer de contre attaquer, reprit Die.

-T'inquiète je suis le meilleur des gardiens, répondit un petit blond dans les cages. Rien ne passera !

Kaoru rigola, eux c'était bien les seuls à ne pas rentrer dans le moule comme lui, ils étaient fier de ce qu'ils étaient, ce qui n'était pas trop son cas.

-Fait des passes Tsu...aaah fait gaffe t'as perdu le ballon !

-Oh ça va Aki.

-Attention Kyo ils viennent vers toi !

-Ouais j'ai remarqué, t'inquiète j'ai vu, il m'échappera pas !

Le blond se mit alors en position fixant d'un regard haineux le ballon, tout le monde lui demander pourquoi faire ça il va pas être intimidé le ballon mais ce qui comptait c'était le résultat. Il s'élança alors dans la direction du tire et attrapa le ballon en plein vole.

-Rhaaa merde, ragea l'attaquant adverse.

Kyo toujours par terre.

-Hahaha qui c'est le meilleur hein qui c'est le meilleur c'est moiiiii !!!!

Alors qu'il se préparer à tiré dans le ballon pour le remettre en jeu, deux gars de l'équipe adverse dirent.

-J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un aussi petit que lui arrive à faire des bonds comme ça et si bien garder les buts ?

-Ouais moi non plus.

Même si il ne se trouvait pas à côté Kyo entendit tout, à croire qu'il avait l'ouïe très fine.

-Qui c'est qu'est petit !! s'exclama-t-il en shootant un grand coup dans le ballon qui quitta le terrain.

Les deux désignés se regardèrent surprit et devant le regard du gardien s'excusèrent.

-Euh pardon on a rien dit.

-Ouai fait gaffe la prochaine fois sinon....

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais son regard en disait long.

-Waaaaaaaaah Kyo quel shoot !!! Trop puissant !!! s'exclama un petit châtain les yeux pétillants.

-Ouai bon Mao au lieux de t'extasier devant Kyo va plutôt chercher le ballon, se moqua Die.

-Hé ho et puis quoi encore, moi je suis défenseur je vais pas chercher le ballon j'attends qu'il vienne alors débrouille toi, demande à Tsu il est milieu de terrain lui.

-Mao....Kyo te déteins dessus faut faire gaffe, reprit le brun.

-Ouaiiii ! Fit Mao en fesant le V de victoire en direction du gardien qui soupira devant cette gaminerie.

-Ok je vais le chercher, se résigna enfin Tusguri.

Le ballon avait attérit non loin de Kaoru qui voyant que personne ne venait le chercher y alla. Il hésita quand même à tirer dedans.

''Et si je le loupe ou que je l'envoie n'importe où ? J'vais avoir la honte et ils vont se foutre de ma gueule et devant LUI ce serait encore pire...bon qu'est-ce que je fait....aller je tente.''

Il tira alors dedans et à sa grande surprise il tomba directement dans les mains de Tsuguri.

-Oh merci, bien tirer ! Dit si tu veux venir dans notre équipe y'a pas de problème, souris Tsu.

-Hé au lieu de faire du recrutement ramenne le ballon qu'on puisse continuer à jouer, fit Aki.

-Ok ça va j'ai comprit rhaaa, merci quand même.

Quand Kaoru retourna s'asseoir, Die le suivit du regard. Parce que Kaoru ne le savait pas mais ce dernier le regardait souvent mais il ne s'en est jamais rendus compte. Après de longues minutes le match se termina avec un score de 4-0 et ils fêtèrent leur victoire en criant.

-Youhou !!! On a gagné, on a gagné !!! On est les meilleurs, on est les meilleurs !!!

De la où il était Kaoru les regarda en souriant.

'' Ils sont vantard ''

Quelques minutes plus tard.

-Haar Tsu !!! se plaignit Mao.

En effet Tsuguri venait de lui vider une bouteille d'eau sur la tête.

-Attend que je t'attrape !!!

Il lui courrait alors après, une bouteille à la main.

-Hahaha les cons, se moquèrent les autres.

-Rhaaa mais c'est que t'es collant Mao, se plaignit à son tour Tsuguri.

-Mao arrête, reviens par là, fit Kyo.

Le désigné lança un regard noir à Tsuguri et lui balança la bouteille d'eau pleine dans la tête et retourna vers les autres.

-Aïeuuuh mais ça fait mal !!

-Ça t'apprendra, tu l'a chercher, dit le blond. Bon moi j'y vais à plus les mecs.

-Ok.

-Ouai, Kyooo dit Kyo on rentre ensemble hey mais attend moi ! Fit Mao en suivant le désigné.

Il l'attendit quelques mètres plus tard et on put entendre.

-Regarde moi ça t'es tout tremper, fit Kyo en lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

-J'avais pas remarquer merci...

Une fois assez loin Kyo regarda autours de lui pour voir si on le regarder, puis il saisit la main du châtain.

-Héhé non mais regarder Kyo, commença Aki.

-Ouais il crois qu'on c'est pas aperçut qu'ils sortaient ensemble tout les deux, reprit Die.

-Bah moi je dirais que non, fit Tsuguri. Dite si on aller fêter notre victoire en allant boire quelque chose chez moi !!

-Désolé mais c'est à moi de ranger les maillots et tout donc une prochaine fois, continua Die.

-Arf merde, et toi Aki tu viens ?

-Ouais, bon ben à demain alors.

Il partirent alors à leur tour.

-Et pas d'alcool Tsu.

-Oh Aki t'es pas drôle...

Die les regarda en souriant et se mit tout de suite à ranger. Il remarqua alors que Kaoru s'apprêtait à parti à son tour.

''hum...encore une journée de passer rien ne change...je l'ai encore dessinais, regardais...''

Il rangea rapidement ses dessins et commença à partir mais à peine eut-il fait quelques pas mais fut stopper par des élèves de la classe adverse.

-Alors grosse tête qu'est-ce que tu viens faire par là ?

-Bah ouais t'aime le foot toi maintenant c'est pas trop sportif pour toi ?

-Laissez moi passer.

-Oh mais bien sur après toi.

Méfiant Kaoru passa alors entre les deux élèves mais l'un d'eux lui fit un croche patte et il se retrouva à terre sa pochette s'ouvrit laissant échapper plusieurs dessins.

-Hahaha le nul il tiens même pas debout.

Et c'est en rigolant qu'ils s'en allèrent. Kaoru se releva alors et regarda le désastre. Die qui avait vu tout la scène se rapprocha de lui.

-J'en ai marre !!! A la fin de l'année je sent que je vais péter un câble !! Tout ceux qui m'ont fait chier me le payeront !! ....bon faut que je me calme...heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de vent...mes pauvres dessins faut vite que je les ramasse...

Il joignit le geste à la parole mais alors qu'il tendit le bras pour ramasser le dernier quelqu'un le fit à sa place. Il releva alors son visage vers cette personne et vira au rouge.

-Tiens je crois que c'est à toi, souris Die.

-Me...mer..merci.

''ooooh mon Dieu c'est lui et..et il me sourit...je je suis sur que je suis tout rouge et je bégaye mais c'est affreux j'ai l'air de quoi moi là ''

-Excuse les pour tout à l'heure, ils sont juste mauvais perdant, ça va aller ?

-Je oui merci...

-Et tu sais te battre contre eux ne réglera rien.

''oh non il...il m'a entendu ''

-Je sais...

-J'voulais pas te vexer en disant ça mais si t'as un problème tu peux toujours me demander.

-Je...je...merci mais ça va aller....je je devrais y aller.

-D'accord, on se voit demain.

-Euh oui.

-Bon je retourne rangeais bye.

Die partit le sourire aux lèvres, il le trouvait vraiment mignon quand il était gêné comme ça mais maudit son emploi du temps pourquoi c'était son tour de tout ramasser, il avait une bonne occasion là et ça faisait un moment qu'il y penser. De son côté Kaoru remarqua enfin quelque chose.

'' Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah mais il non aaaah il a ramasser mon dessin pourvus qu'il l'ai pas regarder....je suis con il a forcement dut le regarder aaaah qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi maintenant....il va me prendre pour un voyeur à le dessiner comme ça...affreux c'est foutu maintenant...enfin c'est pas comme si ça avait été possible un jour...''

Et alors qu'il avait l'air désespéré deux filles se rapprochèrent de lui.

-Kaoru héé Kaoruuuu !!

-Oh salut Niji, salut Sochi.

-Bah t'en fait une tête, reprit la première une brune à la franche rouge.

-T'as vu la prof de langue ou quoi ? Demanda la deuxième châtain mèche noire, rouge et violette.

-Hahaha nan, ça pourrais mais nan, c'est rien.

-Ok !

-Et qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Questionna le garçon.

-On fait de la pub, commença Niji.

-Hein ?

-Ouai tu sais quoi la prof d'art plastique chercher un modèle pour le cours d'après-demain donc on demande un peu partout, continua Sochi.

-Tu pourrais nous aider si dans ton entourage y'en à qui sont intéressé, c'est payer en plus.

-Non j'pense pas que ça intéresse quelqu'un.

-Ok pas grave...

-On cherche un mec ça serais cool ! S'exclama la châtain.

-Ouai !

-Et si il est bien foutu mmm !!

-Sochi ! T'es perverse !

-Ben quoi dit pas le contraire, c'est plus intéressant que tout les paysages qu'on fait pour les décors du théâtre ou nos super modèle fixe, là on pourra lui faire prendre des poses sexyyyy, le regard froid ou même l'air mystérieux ooooh je mit vois déjà.

-Euh on la perdu là, plaisanta Kaoru.

-Hey !

-Aller viens au lieu de rêvasser on va aller voir si ceux des autres options on finit, fit Niji en l'emmenant par le bras.

-On se voit plus tard Kaoru !!

Le désigné fit un geste de la main en souriant.

-Mais na attend c'est ceux du foot les plus mignons, fit Sochi.

-Nan le tennis !

-Même pas vrai !

-Si

....

''Héhé le fait d'avoir choisi l'option art plastique m'a au moins permit de les connaître. Dire que si je fais ça c'est à cause de ma maladresse, j'aurais pas dut laisser traîner un de mes dessins, heureusement pas un de Die, et qui a atterrit dans les mains de mes profs !! Et c'est après qu'ils sont venus me voir en me disant que je devait absolument faire art plastique comme option et que ça ferais bien sur mon dossier. Verdict je me suis retrouver le seul mecs entouré de sept filles assez spéciales mais super gentilles. On pourrais dire oh mais c'est génial toutes ces filles pour toi mais je m'en fout y'a qu'une personne qui m'intéresse et c'est un mec. Enfin le truc c'est que je me fait charrier par tout le monde, ils disent que le dessin c'est pour les meufs tss. ''

A force de se parler à lui même il arriva devant chez lui sans s'en rendre compte. Il habitait un appartement au troisième étage avec un petit balcon. Mine de rien il était déjà tard et il dut préparer le diner, il n'avait pas de colloc il était donc obligé de tout faire tout seul et des fois ou souvent cela dépendait de son humeur il le regrettait...ou pas. Il se fit un truc rapide et alla manger appuyé contre la rambarde du balcon à regarder le coucher du soleil. De manger ici lui fit repenser à la fois où Toshiya était venus ici et avait fait tombé son assiette de pâte à la bolognaise sur un passant juste en dessous, lui c'était bien marré mais pas son ami qui c'était fait engueuler. Le fou rire lui revint et il rentra à l'intérieur. Une fois finit il alla s'installé sur son canapé à regardé un film. Mais il n'était pas totalement absorber par ce qui si passer, il repensait plutôt à cette fin de journée, il avait d mal à se remettre que Die était venus vers lui, lui avait sourit et parler. Était-ce par ce qu'il avait eut pitié de lui en le voyant par terre ? Mais ce qui le troublait le plus c'était qu'il avait dut voir un dessin qu'il avait fait de lui et c'était vraiment très gênant. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que Die lui avait dit à demain, il voulait sans doute mettre les choses au point et lui interdire de le regardait comme ça et de le dessinait ou peut-être même pire qu'il n'est plus le droit de s'en approcher ou de le voir ?! Kaoru se faisait des films tout seul dans son esprit et finit par s'endormir ayant un peu peur du lendemain.

Au petit matin il se leva en soupirant, il espérait que la journée allait se passer sans problème, il prit alors son petit déjeuner. Alors qu'il était prêt à partir il entendit qu'on l'appelait et s'approcha de son balcon.

-Kaooooo, Kaoooooo !!!

-Toshi mais qu'est-ce que tu fait !

-Ben je t'appel pour que tu descende !!

-Et les portables ça sert à quoi ?!

-Oh mais c'est moins marrent !

-Tss tu changeras jamais, bon j'arrive.

Il descendit alors les escaliers assez rapidement pour rejoindre son ami et ensemble ils prirent le chemin jusqu'au lycée. Ils rentrèrent dans la classe où déjà de nombreux élèves étaient présent. Lorsque le regard de Kaoru croisa celui de Die il dut se contrôler pour éviter de trop rougir et détourna rapidement les yeux. Ce dernier souris assis sur le bureau de Tsuguri et entouré de ses amis.

-Alors Die ça t'as pas trop fait chier hier de devoir ranger ? Demanda Tsu.

-Oh si mais bon il faut bien tous y passer, plaisanta le désigné.

-Ouais ben moi j'ai pas hâte que ce soit à mon tour, marmonna Kyo.

Tout le monde rigola.

-Hahaa ça m'étonne pas de toi, rigola Aki.

-Ben on va pas le changer, souris Mao.

-Alors là pas question, fit le désigné.

-Hahaha mais dit moi Kyo avec les mecs on a remarquer que vous êtes très proche avec Mao, ça cache rien ? Demanda plein de sous entendus Die.

Le châtain se mordit la lèvre une légère trace rose sur ses joues.

-Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi vous franchement, pourquoi je sortirais avec lui hein j'vois pas l'intérêt.

Les autres ouvrirent de grand yeux alors que Mao eut comme l'impression qu'on lui donnait un coup au cœur. Ses yeux qui pétillaient devinrent sombre et il ajouta d'une voix sans vie.

-Ouais...c'est vrai...pourquoi....

Et sur ce il retourna à sa place quelques rangé devant. Kyo se rendit compte de l'erreur monumentale qu'il venait de faire, ses amis eux partagèrent la même pensée ''la Kyo a fait une de ces bourdes ! ''.

-T'as vu Kao on dirais qu'y a un problème avec Mao.

-Toshi arrête t'es trop curieux ça ne nous regarde pas c'est leur affaires, répondit-il mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

-Rhoo ça va j'ai le droit de me tenir au courant de tout ce qui peut être intéressant dans notre classe.

-Ouais ouais si tu le dit.

Mais rien d'autre ne put se dire ou faire car le prof arriva suivit d'une personne. Il demanda le silence et lorsque tout le monde fut à même d'écouter il commença.

-Bonjours à tous, alors je tiens à vous présenter un nouvel élève, il s'appel Shinya, il vient passer ce dernier trimestre avec nous à cause du déménagement de ses parents alors j'espère que vous serez bien accueillant avec lui.

Mais pendant que le professeur parler Toshiya était absorbé par cette nouvelle personne au cheveux mi-long châtain.

-Oh elle est drôlement mignonne la nouvelle.

-Euh Toshi.

-Quel sourire...on a de la chance d'avoir une nouvelle élève comme elle.

-Toshi.

-Shinya...quel prénom vraiment magnifique.

-Toshi !

-Dommage qu'elle soit pas en jupe elle serait encore mieux j'en suis sur.

-Hé Toshi !

-Hein ?

-Tu devrais suivre un peu au lieu de te faire des fantasmes.

-Ben quoi tu la trouve pas mignonne toi ?

-Toshi....c'est un mec.

-Quoi ?!

-Et ouais et toi tu bave devant.

-Mais mais aussi mignon ?

-Oui, heureusement que c'est un mec sinon les filles auraient de la concurrence et certaines auraient été jalouses.

-Ouah...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tu le regarde un peu trop fixement, t'as fantasmer sur un mec et ça te fait un choc.

-Oh non pas du tout, ça me gène vraiment pas de tombé amoureux d'un mec et puis faut dire qu'il a beaucoup de charme.

La personne qu'il fixait le regarda et lui adressa un sourire, ce qui fit battre son cœur plus fort et il pensa alors ''pourvus qu'il soit à côté de moi, pourvus qu'il soit à côté de moi !!!''

-Vous avez qu'à vous installer à cette place, fit le prof en désignant la place libre à côté de Toshiya.

-Youhouuuuuuuu !!!

Tout le monde se retourna vers la source de ce bruit qui était....ben Toshiya les bras levé et rigolèrent. Kaoru soupira fortement en se mettant la main sur le visage, question discrétion son ami faisait très fort.

-Et bien on dirais que vous en êtes très content, vous ne verrez donc pas d'inconvénient à lui faire mieux visiter notre lycée et à veillez à ce qu'il n'est aucun cours qui manque.

-Euh....bien sur !

-Parfait voilà qui arrange bien nos affaires, vous pouvez aller vous asseoir je vais commencer mon cour.

Le nouvel élève alla donc s'installer, rapidement son voisin voulut faire les présentations.

-Salut ! Moi c'est Toshiya et lui c'est Kaoru, enchanté de te connaître.

-Hé ! J'peux me présenter tout seul, fit Kaoru.

-Héhé ravis de vous rencontrer, moi c'est Shinya.

-Ouais on a entendu quand le prof t'as présenter, souris Toshi.

-Ah j'croyais pourtant que tu étais absorber par lui aïe hé !, reprit Kaoru qui se prit un coup de coude de la par de son ami.

-Erm erm ! Si vous voulez discuter attendez la récréation merci, dit le prof en se retournant agacer par le bruit de fond.

Toshiya bougonna sous le regard amuser de son voisin et le temps jusqu'à la pause lui parut duré une éternité mais dès que la sonnerie retentit et que le prof sortit il se retourna vers Shinya.

-Voilà il est parti boire un café on a 15min devant nous !

-Toshi arrête tu va lui faire peur, fit Kaoru.

-Hey !

-Non pas du tout, souris le châtain.

-Ah tu vois ! J'espère que tu va te plaire ici ! Tu va voir j'vais te montrer tout le lycée avec les meilleurs endroit !

-Merci.

-Et si t'as un problème pour les devoirs !! Bah demande à Kao parce que moi je suis nul...lui c'est une tête c'est grâce à lui que j'y arrive il me fait réviser.

-Exagère pas....pas envie que lui aussi me prenne que pour une tête, marmonna le désigné.

-Sinon sinon tu fait quoi comme option ??

-Toshi...laisse le un peu tranquille.

-Oh mais il m'embête pas du tout.

-Ah tu vois !

-Alors comme option moi j'ai choisis tennis.

-Oh cool comme moi !

-Toshi...

-Oui ?

-Tu fait pas de tennis...

-Ah ?

-Non.

-Ah j'croyais.

-Ben non...tu fait du base ball...

A côté Shinya était plié en deux.

-Tsss l'amour te rend vraiment bête à moins que ce soit vraiment naturel.

-Hey !

-Ben quoi, fit innocemment Kaoru.

-Et si il t'entend ! J'veux pas qu'il sache que j'ai un faible pour lui, dit tout bas Toshi à son ami.

-Ok ok j'ai compris.

Shinya s'arrêta alors de rigoler et reprit en souriant.

-Ben c'est pas grave, j'viendrais te voir jouer.

-Oooh....merci...., fit Toshi qui rougissant.

-Et toi Kaoru tu fait quoi ? Demanda le châtain.

-Du dessin.

-Oh c'est cool.

Cette réponse surprit Kaoru c'était bien l'un des seul à penser ça, ils continuèrent à parler alors que certain s'amuser à se lancer des boulettes de papiers ou des avions pire que des gamins de 10 ans.

-Tsuuu !! Arrête de jouer rhaa mais on dirait pas que t'es majeur, un vrai gosse, soupira Aki.

-Vous avez vu la réaction de Toshiya à l'arrivée du nouveau haha ça c'était drôle, fit Die.

-Ouais lui il rate vraiment pas une occasion de se faire remarquer, se moqua Tsuguri.

-Je me demande dans quel club option il est ? Demanda Aki.

-Ben on ira lui demander, reprit Die.

Kyo quand à lui au lieu de s'amuser avec Tsuguri comme il avait l'habitude de faire, regarder Mao toujours assis à sa place la tête poser contre sa table. C'est à cet instant que le prof rentra et tout le monde du retourner à leur place pour continuer le cour. A l'heure de manger tout le monde se regroupa en petit groupe en rassemblant leur table ce qui se faisait dans un brouhaha général.

-Dit Kao Kao t'as quoi t'as quoi ?!!

-Pourquoi t'as rien emmener toi ? Et arrête de tout répéter on dirait un disque rayé.

-Hé ! Si mais moi je sais pas cuisiner...donc c'est des trucs basiques...

-Bah les livres de cuisines ça sert à quoi d'après toi ? Fit Kaoru en mettant ses baguettes en bouche.

-Je sais mais j'aime pas faire çaaaaaaah mais c'est trop beau !!!

Toshiya était en admiration devant la boîte où se trouver le repas de Shinya, tout semblait délicieux et était bien ranger.

-Et ça à l'air trop booooooon !!!

-Merci j'aime beaucoup cuisiner, souris le châtain.

-Ah tu cuisine ? Demanda Kaoru jetant un regard désespéré sur son ami qui vais les yeux pétillant devant la nourriture à la limite de baver devant.

-Ouais c'est ma mère qui m'a apprit, je sais ça fait un peu fille mais je m'en fout de ce qu'on dit.

-T'as raison ! J'peux goûter ?? questionna Toshiya.

-Toshi...

-Si tu veux, fait AH.

-AH.

Lorsque Shinya lui mit ses baguettes en bouche Toshiya ne put s'empêcher de rougir à ce simple geste. De son côté Tsuguri venait de finir de manger et regarder fixement le repas de Mao.

-Tsu qu'est-ce que tu fout ? Demanda Aki.

-Dit Mao ça à l'air super bon j'peux goûter ?

-Tsu t'as encore faim tu viens de t'avaler tout ton repas déjà, se moqua Die.

-T'as même était plus rapide que Kyo sur ce coup, rajouta Aki.

-Ouerch d'habirchtude ché moi, répondit le blond ses baguettes entre les dents.

-Ouai ben j'ai faim c'est pas ma faute alors dit Mao j'peux goûter sil ti pliiiii ?

-Si tu veux tiens....j'ai pas faim tu peux l'manger...

-Youhouuuuuuuuu !!!

-Mao tu devrais manger, faut pas que tu tombe dans les pommes, fit Die un peu inquiet.

-J'ai pas faim...

-Bah ça sera pas perdu pour moi ! Reprit Tsuguri.

Il se prit alors un coup à l'arrière du crâne par Aki qui le regarder avec un regard noir, Kyo n'était vraiment pas fier de lui il fallait absolument qu'il se rattrape.

-Mange sinon c'est moi qui te force à manger ! Et toi Tsu touche pas à ça ! Reprit-il.

Mao se résigna alors à manger, quand Aki s'énerve valait mieux ne pas le contrarier et c'est ainsi que Tsuguri vit partir sa nourriture les yeux larmoyant. Une fois qu'il eut finit de manger, Die se leva et se dirigea vers Kaoru qui manger toujours et le regarda arriver.

-Salut Kaoru ça va, sourit-il.

Le désigné fut tellement surprit de le voir lui sourire et lui parler qu'il manqua de peu de tout recracher et s'étouffa un peu. Il se mit alors à tousser sans arriver à s'arrêter et son visage commencer à virer au rouge et dont la gêne n'arranger rien.

-Hé mais t'étouffe pas, fit Die en lui tapant doucement dans le dos.

Après quelques minutes plus tard il arriva à s'arrêter il avait les larmes aux yeux et les joues plus rouge qu'une tomate.

-Ça va aller ? Demanda Die qui avait ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Je...oui...merci...

-Et ben Kao fait plus attention la prochaine fois tu nous à fait peur, dit Toshiya.

Les amis de Die avaient regarder la scène avec surprise.

-Je mais j'ai pas fait exprès !

-Heureusement, souris Die.

-Oui....mais...Die....qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? S'étonna Toshiya.

-Bah j'voulais voir Kaoru et savoir si Shinya allait être un de nos collègue d'options.

-Ben si tu fait du tennis oui, dit Shinya.

-Ah nan j'fait du foot dommage...dit Kaoru est-ce que....

Malheureusement pour lui le prof mit fin à la pause déjeuner au plus grand désespoir de Die qui retourna s'asseoir en bougonnant et mit ses mains sur ses joues. A la fin des cours la plupart des élèves se dispersèrent.

-Shinya si tu veux on va aller te présenter au gens qui font du tennis ils pourront plus t'aider que nous à ce sujet, commença Kaoru.

-Ah merci c'est gentil à vous.

-Dit ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Toshiya.

-J'peux t'appeler Shin et en échange tu m'appel Toshi ?

-Euh d'accord si tu préfère, souris le châtain.

-Super aller viens on y va !! fit Toshiya en l'agrippant par le bras.

Mais alors qu'ils étaient en chemin vers les terrains de tennis, Kaoru s'arrêta brusquement.

-Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kao ?

-J'ai oublier un truc en classe, allez y devant j'vous rejoindrez plus tard, fit le désigné en repartant dans l'autre sens.

-Ok a tout à l'heure.

Il alla donc chercher un cahier qu'il avait oublier et fila dans les couloirs, une fois à l'extérieur il entendit qu'on l'appelait.

-Kaoruuuu Kaoruuuu !!

Il eut à peine le temps de s'en rendre compte qu'une personne lui sauta dans le dos.

-Aaaah Sochi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

-Ben je te dit bonjour.

-Hé Sochi c'est pas juste c'était à moi de faire ça, fit Niji en arrivant bougonnant.

-Et bah nan, reprit Sochi en lui tirant la langue.

Le garçon déposa le poids qu'il avait sur le dos.

-Salut je suis content de vous voir mais qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

-Salut Kaoruuuuu !

Une nouvelle fille brune avec deux mèches blanches arriva en courant sautant au cou de ses deux amies.

-Oh Kitsu salut...est-ce que toute la bande va venir parce que si c'est le cas faut que je me prépare, plaisanta Kaoru.

-Na je suis la dernière, sourit-elle.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui vous met autant de bonne humeur ?

-La prof à enfin trouver un modèle !! commença Niji.

-Elle vient de nous l'annoncer ! Continua Sochi.

-Ça va être cool !! finit Kitsu.

-Haha je vois, hâte d'être à demain je suppose ?

-Ouiiiiiii !!! s'exclamèrent-elles.

-D'accord, je suis désolé mais la je doit rejoindre des cops au terrain de tennis.

-Ok on se voit demain, fit Niji.

Ils se séparèrent alors et Kaoru continua son chemin. Pour aller plus vite il décida de passer par un raccourcit mais en passant derrière un bâtiment il s'arrêta brusquement et se cacha.

-Rhaaa mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font la, ça fait pas discret si je passe comme ça.

En effet quelques mètres plus loin se trouvait Mao et Kyo, ce premier lui tournait le dos.

-Mao...je suis désolé de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure...je m'excuse j'voulais pas te faire souffrir en disant ça...

Le désigné c'était retournée mais n'avais pas changer d'expression.

-Je t'en veux pas Kyo...je te connait maintenant...

Le blond voulut lui mettre ses mains sur ses hanches mais Mao lui arrêta les bras et saisis ses poignets.

-Kyo tu sait que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, je j'ai accepter qu'on fasse comme si de rien été auprès des autres même si c'est un peu dur pour moi, j'aurais envie de le criais à tout le monde que je t'aime mais je sais bien que pour toi c'est différent. Ce que tu as dit ce matin m'a vraiment fait du mal mais ça m'a fait comprendre quelque chose...peut-être que tu n'es pas encore prêt pour ce genre de relation...tu l'as dit toi même pourquoi tu sortirais avec moi...que tu ne voyait pas l'intérêt...je sais que tu as dit ça sur le coup pour pas qu'ils le sache, mais... j'ai l'impression qu'il y a du vrai là dedans...

Kyo le regardait surprit et inquiet.

-...je pense qu'on devrais rompre...c'est peut-être la meilleur chose à faire, reprit le châtain en baissant la tête.

Kaoru qui regardait ça été étonné.

-Et ben ça c'est étonnant je savait pas qu'ils sortaient ensemble enfin peut-être plus...ça c'est un truc que Toshiya serait intéresser de connaitre mais je dirais rien...rhaaa mais j'vais pas passer en courant maintenant ça le fait pas ils vont croire que je les épier rhaa nan et en plus ça va p'tete les coupé dans leur élans...j'crois que je vais devoir faire le tour....rhaaa quel merde !

Il partit donc en courant faire le tour du bâtiment.

-Et j'espère bien que je ne me ferais pas encore arrêter par quelqu'un !

Kyo quand à lui avait peine à se remettre de ce que venait de dire le châtain ça lui avait fait un grand coup au cœur.

-Mao....Mao s'il te plait...non s'il te plait je veux pas que tu me quittes....je t'aime...j'ai besoin de toi...s'il te plait...fait pas ça...

Le désigné releva son regard vers lui et son cœur se resserra en voyant celui du blond, il pleurait...c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer et il ne le supporter pas.

-Je suis désolé Mao...c'est vrai que tu mériterais qu'on prenne plus soin de toi....moi j'te fait souffrir...pourtant je t'aime tellement...c'est égoïste de te dire de rester avec moi alors que je ne te rend pas heureux...mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te le prouver....jhum....

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Mao se jeta sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Il passa ses bras autours du cou du blond, une main dans les cheveux, tout en le collant contre lui. Une fois l'échange finit Mao se recula un sourire aux lèvres et essuya les larmes de son vis à vis.

-Mais tu m'as donner la plus belle preuve que je pouvais attendre de toi...s'il te plait ne repleure plus jamais pour moi...

Il le prit alors dans ses bras.

-Ne dit pas que tu ne me rend pas heureux c'est faux, être avec toi me suffit j'aimerais juste pouvoir t'aimer devant les autres mais si tu as besoin de temps je peux attendre...

-Mao je t'aime, tu es tellement gentil et compréhensible avec moi....mais je t'ai fait souffrir et ça je ne me le pardonne pas alors demain je dirais à tout le monde qu'on sort ensemble.

-Tu tu ferais ça ?

-Oui je je veux montrer à tout le monde à quel point je tiens à toi je...

-Merci Kyo...merci...

Ils s'embrassèrent alors longuement comme si ils avaient peur que si ils arrêtaient tout serait finit.

-Et si tu m'emmenais au resto, fit Mao avec un grand sourire une fois l'échange finit.

-Tu préfère pas passer la soirée chez moi ?

-Si mais ça va être à moi de faire la cuisine, rigola le châtain.

-Bah on commandera quelque chose pour que tu soit tranquille...

Il lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent vers son appartement.

-Et puis comme ça on pourra profiter au mieux de notre soirée tout les deux, reprit le blond.

Mao rougis rien que dit penser, Kyo rigola doucement à ce changement de couleur et lui embrassa la joue.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

De l'autre côté du lycée, Kaoru arriva enfin vers ses amis épuisé.

-Et ben Kaoru t'en à mit du temps qu'est-ce que tu foutait ? Demanda Toshiya installé sur un banc. Tout ça pour aller chercher un truc en classe.

-Ah j'te dit pas le mal que j'ai eut pour venir ici, je me suis fait arrêter deux fois et pour couronner le tout y'a un pion qui m'a engueuler parce que je courrais...rageant...bon j'ai louper quelque chose ?

-Oh non ils ont pas finit leur cours donc on attend, reprit Toshi.

-En tout cas ils sont doué, fit Shinya qui ne quitter pas les terrains des yeux.

Kaoru s'installa alors à côté d'eux et ils attendirent ensemble qu'ils terminent ce qui arriva une demie-heure plus tard. Un garçon brun en tenue, une raquette dans la main, les ayant remarquer s'approcha d'eux.

-Salut, j'peux vous aidez ?

-Oui c'est pour lui, il est nouveau et fait option tennis alors on est venue pour qu'il puisse te parler et que tu lui expliquer comment ça se passe, commença Kaoru.

-Ah ok c'est toi notre nouvelle recrut enchanté moi je suis Mizuki le capitaine de l'équipe de tennis.

-Enchanté moi c'est Shinya.

Il lui tendit la main en souriant, ce geste fit froncer les sourcils de Toshiya.

-J'espère que tu nous aidera à gagner la coupe cette année, fit Mizuki avec un sourire.

-J'y compte bien je suis assez compétitif et j'aime gagné, rigola Shinya.

-Ça c'est bien. J'vais te présenter au reste du groupe si tu veux bien.

-Oui bien sur, on se voit demain, dit Shinya à ses deux amis.

-Ok, répondit simplement Kaoru.

-Et y'a des matchs en double ? Demanda le châtain alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

-Ouai si tu à un bon niveau on pourra même faire équipe ! Mais avant il faudra tester ton jeu.

-Ok ça me convient.

Toshiya avait les bras croisé, l'air renfrogner assis sur son banc.

-Non mais pour qui il se prend lui ! T'as vu ça !

-Oh Toshi me dit pas que t'es jaloux !

-Quoi ? N'importe quoi !

-T'es jaloux, t'es jaloux !!!

-Mais mais naaaan !

-Hahaha t'as vraiment eu le coup de foudre pour lui.

-Et alors ça te gène que je soit amoureux d'un mec ?!

-Non pas du tout tant que t'es heureux.

-Ah ? Merci...

-Bon on y va on va pas passer la nuit sur ce banc, plaisanta Kaoru.

-Haha oui t'as raison.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie ils trouvèrent une personne au niveau du portail.

-Oh Keiiiiii !!! s'exclama Toshiya.

Le désigné, un brun au cheveux court se retourna.

-Oh salut Toshi ! Salut Kaoru.

-Ça va ? T'es prêt pour demain notre match ?

-Ouais trop ! Alors on m'a dit que vous avez un nouveau dans votre classe ?

-Ouais il s'appel Shinya et il fait du tennis !

-Et Toshi croit que Mizuki à flashé dessus, fit Kaoru.

-Ça m'étonnerais, il a une petite amie.

-Ah c'est vrai ouf.

Kei regarda alors son ami en jouant avec ses doigts.

-Euh Toshi...j'peux te parler seul à seul s'il te plait.

-Ok...Kao...

-D'accord j'vous laisse, on se voit demain bye.

Il partit donc laissant les deux amis seul.

-Alors....qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Et ben je....je....

Il avait du mal à trouver ses mots et Toshiya le regardait un peu surprit.

-Je...rhoo et puis merde je t'aime !

Et sur ce il s'avança vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son vis à vis, celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux étonnés mais ne se recula pas. Quelques secondes plus tard Kei se recula les joues rouges.

-Je...désolé...j'aurais pas dut et...je t'ai même pas demander si tu étais bi ou gay...désolé si ça ta gêné excuse moi...

Toshiya secoua la tête pour revenir sur terre, ce geste l'avais surprit.

-Euh mais non voyons je...c'est vrai que je crois bien être bi...

-C'est...c'est vrai ?

-Oui mais je suis désolé je ne suis pas amoureux de toi....je m'en suis rendus compte à cause du nouvel élève...je suis amoureux de lui...même si je sais pas si c'est réciproque.

-Je...d'accord je comprend...

-S'il te plait ne fait pas la tête, je veux pas que notre meilleur lanceur déprime à cause de moi, fit Toshiya en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Ok mais je t'en veux pas c'est normal...j'vais pas déprimé la vie continue...

-Tu sais...si jamais ça ne marche pas avec lui...peut être que...

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase que Kei lui mit le doigt sur ses lèvres.

-T'en fait pas pour moi...ça te tente de venir chez moi regarder un film ?

-Ouaiis !! Super idée !

Toshiya s'approcha de lui l'embrassa sur la joue et partit devant.

-Alors tu viens, t'es à la traîne, sourit-il.

Kei souris à son tour et le rejoignit en courant. Ils passèrent donc leur soirée ensemble, rigolant s'amusant d'un rien et lorsque le film fut terminer, Kei regarda son ami endormit contre lui en souriant, il n'avait pas tenue longtemps et de le voir ainsi il eut une folle envie de l'embrasser mais se retint et le secoua doucement pour le réveiller.

-Aller debout la belle au bois dormant.

-Hein quoi ? Oh non ne me dit pas que je me suis ENCORE endormit pendant le film.

-Et ben si.

-Rhaaa t'aurais du me réveillé.

-Héhé désolé...et puis t'es beau quand tu dors...

Toshiya rougis inconsciemment.

-Tu devrais peut-être rentrer maintenant il se fait tard.

-Oui tu as raison...merci beaucoup.

Il se leva alors, Kei toujours sur le canapé.

-J'y vais à demain.

Et contre tout attente Toshiya se pencha vers son ami l'embrassa furtivement et partit laissant Kei surprit les joues rougis mais un sourire aux lèvres.

De son côté Kaoru était- lui aussi parti se coucher, allongé sur le dos les bras derrière la nuque.

-Et ben quel drôle de journée, Toshi qui flash sur le nouveau, moi qui ai failli m'étouffer et c'est Die qui m'a aider et là c'est encore plus gênant...il est revenu me voir mais pourquoi ? Enfin on verra bien je suis trop crevé pour y penser *baille* et puis demain y'a le cours d'art-plastique avec LE fameux modèle...je me demande qui à put accepter ça enfin on verra bien...

Et sur ces dernières paroles il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin alors qu'il se préparer à partir, le portable de Kaoru sonna et quand il décrocha.

-Kaooooooooooooo je suis en baaaaaas tu peux descendreeeee !!!!

On put reconnaître très facilement la voix de Toshiya malgré les 50 cm entre le portable et l'oreille du désigné.

-Euh oui ok j'arrive.

Il descendit alors une fois raccrocher en soupirant et lorsqu'il arriva vers son ami il lui fit remarquer.

-Tu c'est Toshi je suis pas sourd pas la peine de crier dans le combiné je t'entend...t'aurais crier dehors comme hier que ça aurais été pareil...faut vraiment que tu te fasse remarquer hein ?

-Ouais ! Et puis c'est plus marrent !

-Ben on verra si tu trouve ça marrent quand je te le ferais, marmonna Kaoru.

-Quoi ?

-Non non rien.

-Ah...

-T'en fait une tête y'a un problème ? C'est Kei qui t'as annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle hier ?

-Je c'est pas si je doit le prendre comme une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle...

-Ah pourquoi ?

-Il...il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi...il m'a même embrasser...alors je sais plus trop quoi penser...

-Ah bon ?! C'est vrai que ça doit être surprenant mais bon ça se commande pas, ça fait trois ans que tu le connaît même si cette année il est pas dans ta classe.

-Oui mais c'est pas ça le problème enfin si mais rhaa je crois pas être amoureux de lui...je sais que j'ai flashé sur Shinya...mais je veux pas lui faire de la peine...même si il dit que ce n'est pas grave j'le croit pas il doit être triste et j'aime pas ça...

-Oui je vois mais tu peux rien y faire si t'es pas amoureux.

-Ça m'énerve...

-Je te comprend mais toi va pas te prendre la tête pour ça, surtout que t'as un match ce soir et t'as pas intérêt à perdre ok.

-Alors la aucune chance je veux gagné !

-Ahaha la je te retrouve, dommage que je puisse pas venir te voir.

-Ouais ton art-plastique...c'est pas juste tu peux pas le sécher ?

-Non désolé en plus la prof a fait venir un modèle.

-Pas juste pas juste...

-Fait pas le gamin.

-Ouais mais c'est pas juste tu préfère rester avec les filles que venir me voir jouer, bouda Toshiya.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont les filles Toshiya ?

Le désigné se retourna sur trois filles.

-Euh rien rien Niji.

-Oh salut les filles..où est le reste de la bande ? Demanda Kaoru.

-Soit elles sont déjà arriver soit elles sont en retard, fit Kitsu.

-Moi j'dit qu'elles sont en retard, faut toujours que vous vous pomponnez, marmonna Toshi.

-Tu dit ça mais je suis sur que tu met plus longtemps que nous, se moqua Niji.

-Et puis c'est pas comme si on se maquiller comme des truelles, dit une fille aux cheveux noirs ébène.

-Ouais Ruka a raison on est pas comme les filles du théâtre ou de la danse, reprit Kitsu.

-Oui c'est vrai que je préfère ça, souris Toshiya. Vous valez toutes mieux qu'elles.

-Ouaiii !! s'exclamèrent les trois filles.

A cet instant la sonnerie retentit.

-Ah bon faut qu'on y aille, on se voit ce soir les filles, fit Kaoru.

-Dit pas ça comme ça on pourrait croire des choses, se moqua Toshi qui se prit une tape sur la tête.

-Arrête de sortir des conneries dans le genre.

Alors que tout le monde commencer à rentrer dans le bâtiment on put entendre.

-Les filles hey attendez moi !!

Tout le monde se retourna sur Sochi qui courrait dans le direction et arriver à leur niveau tomba au sol sous les fous rire de la plupart des personnes présente.

-Aïe hey vous moquez pas, marmonna la fille.

Ruka l'aida à se relever.

-Et ben alors Sochi on est en retard, rigola Toshiya.

-Pas ma faute si je me suis pas réveiller.

-En tout cas t'arrive juste à temps, fit Kaoru. Parce que la si on rentre pas tout de suite on va vraiment être en retard, y'a déjà plus personne dans la cours.

-Aaaaaah faut qu'on se grouille !!

Et sur ce tout le monde retourna dans leur classe respective juste à temps.

Pendant ce temps dans la classe.

-Et ben Mao on dirait que ça va mieux mais t'as l'air un peu crevé, dit Aki.

-Oui c'est vrai, souris le désigné.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Fit Die suspicieux.

-Et ben...,commença Mao sans savoir que faire en regardant Kyo.

-Simplement pour cette raison, fit Kyo.

Le blond prit alors Mao dans ses bras et haussa la voix de manière à ce que toute la classe l'entende.

-Parce que je l'aime de tout mon cœur, que ça fait 6 mois qu'on est ensemble et que je voulais que tout le monde le sache. Surtout qu'hier j'ai été méchant avec lui et que je devais me faire pardonner...et le premier qui nous cherche des noises s'en prendra une je vous le garantis.

Alors que ses amis souriaient ils étaient heureux qu'ils le fassent enfin savoir, le reste de la classe se tut. Ils ne s'y attendaient vraiment pas mais ils valaient mieux ne pas se moquer, après tout Kyo était du genre à chercher la bagarre et à la gagné et avec ses amis il était préférable de pas s'y frotter.

-Merci d'avoir fait ça Kyo, murmura Mao les joues rouges.

-C'est normal je t'aime.

Et sur ce il l'embrassa langoureusement devant toute la classe.

-Oooooh c'est trop mignon, dit Aki.

-Et ben ça fait plaisir ça, commença Die avec un sourire. Franchement fallait pas avoir honte de nous dire que vous sortiez ensemble on l'avait remarquer.

-En tout cas t'as bien rattraper ton coup Kyo, reprit Tsuguri.

-Ouais et vous savez pas tout, répondit Kyo alors que son petit ami rougissait.

-Euh on préfère pas savoir, dit Tsu.

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Soudain Aki remarqua que Die semblait un peu ailleurs.

-Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a Die ?

-Hein oh rien...

Il se leva alors et alla en direction de Shinya.

-Salut Shinya.

-Oh salut Die ça va ?

-Ouais dit je me demander si tu savais pourquoi Kaoru et Toshiya n'étaient pas encore là ?

-Non désolé.

-Ah pas grave.

Il retourna s'asseoir, en soupirant devant le regard étonné de ses amis.

Soudain les deux désignés arrivèrent dans la classe.

-Fiou on a de la chance le prof est pas encore la, fit Toshiya en soupirant.

-Et maintenant qu'il est la, allez vous asseoir.

Il se retourna alors pour voir le prof juste derrière lui.

-Euh oui...

C'est ce qu'il fit sous tout les rires moqueurs du reste de la classe.

'' Ah ouf il est juste en retard enfin c'est bien la première fois que ça arrive mais au moins il est là '' pensa Die en regardant Kaoru avec un sourire.

-Pff pourquoi fallait que ça tombe encore sur moi, marmonna Toshiya la tête contre la table.

-C'est vrai que t'as jamais de chance, fit Kaoru la tête appuyé dans la paume de sa main.

-Rhaaaa...

Ceci dit bien rire Shinya.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

-Et ben on...

-Au fond de la classe on arrête de parler et on suit le cour ! Sinon je vous prive de vos options !

-Aaaaaah on s'excuse monsieur.

-D'accord j'ai comprit pas la peine de crier mais pour la peine vous nettoierais la salle après les cours.

-Mais mais j'ai un match moi.

-Et j'ai cours.

-Tant pis.

-Pas juste.

Et c'est en boudant qu'ils passèrent le reste du cours jusqu'à la réaction.

-J'arrive pas à croire que ça nous tombe dessus et merde ! S'exclama Toshi.

-Désolé de t'avoir entraîner la dedans Shin, dit Kaoru.

-Oh c'est pas grave tu sais, sourit-il. Alors c'est vrai Toshi, t'as un match ce soir, Mizuki me l'avait dit et ben je viendrais te voir.

-Ah ? Merci ! Enfin si je suis pas en retard parce qu'avec ça...

-T'inquiète à trois ça va aller vite, reprit Shin avec un clin d'œil.

-T'as pas tord, répondit Kaoru. Et puis c'est pas comme si c'était direct après les cours.

-Oui je sais.

Alors que ses amis Tsuguri et Kyo faisaient des siennes avec des boulettes de papier ou de gomme sous le regard amusé de Mao, Die décida d'aller voir Kaoru.

-Salut Kaoru ça va ?

(réaction de Kaoru quand il le vois s'approcher : ''aaaaaaah non il vient vraiment pour me voir ?!! Mais pourquoi ? Je...je comprend pas là....'' évidement fort rougissement)

-Euh oui enfin ça ça me fait un peu chier de mettre fait engueuler avec Toshi et Shin.

(vous remarquerez ses efforts pour éviter de bégayer face à lui XD )

-C'est vrai que vous avez pas eut de chance.

-J'ai jamais de chance pour ça, marmonna Toshiya.

-La je te contredit pas.

-Aaaaaaah je suis maudiiiiit !

-Toshi pas la peine de crier comme ça, soupira Kaoru.

-Hahahaha.

-Die te moque pas, je peux trouver n'importe quelle arme dans ma trousse et m'en servir contre toi, menaça Toshiya.

-Hahaa t'es trop fort haha excuse moi.

-Ben évidement que je suis trop fort meilleur batteur de l'équipe de base ball !!

-Arrête de te vanter, fit Kao.

-Dit Kaoru je voulais te demander si tu.....

Die ne put finir sa phrase que le prof rentra dans la classe.

-Mais c'est pas possible ça fait même pas 10 min comment ça ce fait qu'il soit déjà là ? S'étonna Toshiya.

-La machine à café ne marche plus....enfin on a qu'à commencer le nouveau cour maintenant.

-Rhaaaaaaaaa !!!

Tout le monde se retourna vers Die qui avait poussé un cri du cœur.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Sinon une retenu pourrais arranger les choses.

-Euh non non tout va bien.

-Bien et vous arrêtez de jeter vos boulettes ou je ne sais quoi sinon c'est pareil.

Die retourna s'asseoir en marmonnant, alors que les autres n'étaient pas vraiment ravis non plus.

-C'est pas possible bordel j'arriverais jamais à lui parler plus de cinq minutes y'a toujours un truc qui m'en empêche...

Le temps jusqu'à la pause déjeuner leur parurent bien long.

-Aaaaah et ben j'ai crut que ça finirais jamais, fit Toshiya en s'étirant.

-Ouais t'as raison...en tout cas je sais pas ce qu'il avait le prof mais je pense que presque tout le monde y est passer, continua Kaoru.

-Vouerf pas torf, reprit Toshi les baguettes en bouche.

-Alors dit nous Shinya comment ça c'est passer avec Mizuki et le reste de l'équipe de tennis ?

-C'était vraiment cool, ils sont tous super sympa et mon vite intégré, surtout grâce à Mizuki, d'ailleurs j'ai jouer un match contre lui et j'ai failli le gagné, sourit-il.

Les autres le regardèrent avec de grand yeux.

-Ça les a aussi surprit mais j'en fait depuis que je suis tout petit, en tout cas ils m'ont dit que j'étais vraiment doué et qu'ils étaient heureux que je soit dans leur équipe.

-Et ben ça c'est super, je suis content pour toi, fit Kao.

-Oui, merci.

De l'autre côté de la classe Mao faisait manger son petit ami en souriant sous le regard d'Aki.

-Oh moins comme ça Kyo mange moins vite...tu devrais faire pareil Tsu.

-Tu veux me donner à manger ? Super Aaaaah !

-Mais non idiot je te dit de manger moins vite, un de ces jours tu va finir par t'étouffer, tu viendras pas te plaindre.

-Même pas vrai en plus c'est Kaoru qui a failli y passer le dernière fois j'te ferais dire.

-Tiens en parlant de ça ça me fait penser...Die...ça te prend souvent de crier comme ça en cours ?

-Ouais c'est vrai ça d'habitude c'est Toshiya qui se fait remarquer, fit Kyo...ou moi !! D'ailleurs ça fait un moment il va falloir que j'y remédie.

Et sur ce le blond commença à réfléchir à une connerie qu'il pourrait bientôt mettre en place.

-Hein ? Non c'est juste que j'avais un truc qui m'énervai et...il est pas sortit au bon moment, fit Die une main dans la nuque gêné.

-Ouais ben fait gaffe quand même.

-Ouais je sais héhé.

-Hé Kyo tu fera attention à ce que tu fait hein, je veux pas que tu soit renvoyé, dit Mao en passant ses bras autours du cou du désigné.

-Mais oui t'inquiète.

Die les regarda en souriant, une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

-En tout cas maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble il reste plus que mon cas à régler !

-Qu'est-ce que tu marmonne Die ? Demanda Aki.

-Oh rien rien....

Alors que tout semblait à peux près normal dans la classe on entendit.

-Toshiiii !!!!

On put alors voir un brun arriver en courant et qui failli se prendre la plupart des tables et atterrit sur les genoux du désigné.

-Euh Kei qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as failli te prendre les tables fait attention, on a besoin de toi tout à l'heure.

-Ouais je sais...euh salut Kaoru et euh ?

-Shinya, enchanté.

-Ah ?

-Alors Kei qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Ah euh oui c'était pour te dire j'ai vu l'entraîneur et en faite on c'est tromper d'heure c'est une heure plus tard que prévus.

-Ah bon ??

-Ouais fallait que t'écoute et tu l'aurais sut.

-Hey ! Et c'est à cause de qui que je n'écouter pas hein ?

-C'est toi qui avait commencer.

-Nan même pas vrai.

-Si.

-Nan.

-Si.

.....

-Ils sont pas possible, soupira Kaoru.

-Euh excuse moi Kaoru mais c'est qui ?

-Un ami à Toshiya, ils font du base ball ensemble.

-En tout cas ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre.

-Ouais...aussi gamin l'un que l'autre...hé Kei.

-Euh oui ?

-T'as manger au moins ?

-Ouais bien sur.

-Je suis content de rencontrer un ami de Toshi, je suis sur que vous allez gagné ce soir et j'ai hâte de venir vous voir jouer, sourit Shinya.

-J'y compte bien, fit Toshiya en lui souriant.

Kei regarda ça avec un petit air déçut.

-Bon je....je devrais y aller moi...

-D'accord on se voit tout à l'heure.

-Ok.

Alors qu'il commençait à partir Toshiya l'arrêta en disant.

-Et repars pas en courant d'accord on ne sait jamais.

-Je suis pas sur qu'il y ai beaucoup de risque quand même, sourit-il en quittant la salle.

Quelque minutes après qu'il soit sortit le prof arriva pour continuer son cour. Au bout d'un moment il écrivit une équation au tableau et demanda à Shinya d'aller la résoudre. Les élèves regardaient le tableau sans avoir la réponse enfin sauf Kaoru. Alors que le prof penser que son nouvel élève aller devoir réfléchir pour trouver la réponse, Shinya se saisit d'une craie écrivit direct la solution et tout les calculs pour y parvenir sans hésité une seconde puis une fois finit il regarda l'ensemble de la classe avec un regard satisfait et jouant avec la craie dans sa main. Le professeur fut surprit mais content de voir un autre élève aussi doué, certains élèves marmonnaient qu'il faisait ça pour se faire remarquer mais Shinya sans foutait royalement des on dit.

-Ouah il est trop fort, s'étonna Toshiya.

Shinya retourna s'asseoir après les félicitations du prof.

-Et ben Shin t'es vachement doué, mais je sais pas si tu aurais du le montrer, y'en a certains qui apprécie pas trop tu peux me croire je le sais, fit Kaoru.

-J'vais pas renier ce que je suis tant pis pour les autres.

-Ouah c'est une bonne façon de penser ça, reprit Toshi.

Rapidement la sonnerie retentit et tout le monde commença a se séparer.

-Hé hé les mecs y'a quelqu'un qui viens avec moi voir le match tout à l'heure ? Demanda Tsuguri.

-Non désolé moi j'ai autre chose de prévu pour ce soir, fit Kyo en emmenant Mao à sa suite celui-ci plus rouge que jamais.

-Je ne préfère même pas chercher...sinon toi Aki ?

-J'ai un rendez-vous de prévus désolé.

-Rhaaa et toi Die ?

-Non je suis occupé.

-Ouais et ben...si c'est comme ça j'irais tout seul na !

Pendant ce temps toujours à l'intérieur de la classe.

-Bon on finit ça vite fait qu'on puisse tous retourner à nos activités, commença Toshiya.

-Ok.

Alors que l'un nettoyer le tableau un autre passer le balais et le dernier ranger les tables et les chaises et quelques minutes plus tard ils avaient finit.

-Ah parfait !

-Bon j'vous laisse alors j'vais à mon cours, a demain, fit Kaoru en partant.

-Ok...alors Shin ça te dit de faire un tour avant que mon match commence ?

-Si tu veux.

Ils commencèrent donc à marcher, un peu au hasard, discutant d'un peu de tout et de rien. Et au bout d'un moment Toshiya avoua quelque chose à son ami.

-Euh Shin...faut que je te dise quelque chose...

-Oui quoi ?

-Je...et ben....déjà je voulais te dire que erm quand quand tu es arriver hier ben...je t'avais prit pour une fille...

-Hahaha c'est ça que tu voulais dire oh mais t'en fait pas on me l'a déjà fait c'est rien, je préfère en rire maintenant et puis c'est vrai que je ne suis pas non plus le plus masculin ici, rigola Shinya.

-Nan mais c'est pire j'étais en train de fantasmer sur toi en jupe !!

Le désigné ouvrit de grand yeux surprit.

-Attend...tu veux dire que...

-Oui j'ai flashé sur toi...je crois que je t'aime...ça te dégoute ?

-Mais non voyons je j'ai déjà eut des propositions mais...écoute je t'aime bien mais...en tant qu'ami tu sais et on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps....excuse moi...et puis tu as dit que tu n'était pas sur de m'aimer pourquoi ?

-Et ben c'est la première fois que j'aime un garçon et le même jour j'apprends qu'un de mes ami est amoureux de moi...

-C'est Kei ?

-Oui...il m'a embrasser mais je lui est dit que je n'étais pas amoureux de lui et ça m'avais fait mal j'voulais pas le blesser et à la fin de la soirée je l'ai embrasser en partant, c'était inconscient je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça donc je suis un peu perdu sur ce que je ressent...

-Je vois...c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air de beaucoup t'aimer...je sais pas trop quoi te dire y'a que ton cœur qui à la réponse.

-Je sais....c'est pas simple l'amour....

-C'est vrai....

-Bon je devrais peut-être commencer à y aller.

-Ouais j'vais dans les tribunes alors et j'vais t'encourager, sourit-il.

-Ok !

Ils se séparèrent alors et Toshiya fila dans les vestiaires se changer e retrouver le reste de son équipe où ils firent un briefing pour savoir quel tactique prendre. Shinya lui alla se mettre au premier rang pour avoir une meilleure vision. Quand il s'installa son voisin l'appela.

-Oh salut Shinya tu viens regarder le match toi aussi ?

-Euh désolé mais je ne connait pas ton nom.

-Ah oui je suis con je me suis même pas présenté, fit-il gêné. Je suis Tsuguri et je fait du foot.

-Ravis de te connaître, t'es tout seul ?

-Ouais y'a personne qui a voulut venir avec moi.

-Ah...ben plus maintenant comme je suis la on a cas rester ensemble.

-C'est vrai ? Oh c'est cool merci.

-De rien.

-Mais dit moi t'aime le base ball pourtant Die m'a dit que tu faisait du tennis.

-Oui c'est sur mais je viens encourager Toshiya et toi ?

-Moi j'aime venir voir notre équipe jouer parce qu'elle est super doué.

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi jusqu'à ce que les équipes rentrent en jeu. Durant les différentes manches Tsuguri manger quelques pop-corn, il semblait pationné par le jeu comme devant un bon film à suspense ce qui fit bien rire Shinya. Pendant le jeu Toshiya se donna vraiment à fond, il courait partout et effectua même deux home run sous les applaudissements des tribunes. Vers la fin du jeu alors que l'autre équipe était en attaque, Kei attrapa la ball et se dirigea vers la première base pour stopper la course d'un des adversaires, mais celui-ci arriva beaucoup trop rapidement et voulut glisser pour atteindre en premier la base, un choc ce produisit entre les deux. Kei se prit les pieds de son adversaire dans ses jambes et tomba face contre terre. Toutes les personnes présente furent surprise sur le coup mais très vite le reste des équipes rejoignirent leur équipier et Toshiya fut le premier sur le lieux. Quand il vit que Kei avait l'air d'avoir mal, Toshi en colère se retourna vers celui qui était rentré dans son ami.

-Hé toi, t'aurais put faire attention !! Non mais ça va pas t'aurais put lui faire très mal, t'es qu'un bourrin ma parole !!

-Quoi qu'est-ce que t'as !? Tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès ?!! Tu me cherches ?!!

Ils étaient face à face se tenant par le col le regard noir.

-Une bagarre, une bagarre !!!

-Tsuguri ?!

-Désolé.

Heureusement qu'avec l'arrivée des autres membres des équipes ils arrêtèrent, on aida Kei à se relevé.

-Ça va j'ai rien de grave juste un peu mal mais ça va passer, je continus jusqu'à la fin...pas la peine de t'inquiéter Toshi.

Celui-ci jeta un dernier regard au mec devant lui et retourna se poster alors que le lanceur reprit sa place. Après plusieurs minutes on siffla la fin du match et la victoire de l'équipe du lycée. Évidement les perdants retournèrent bien vite aux vestiaires alors que les autres montraient leur joie et leur fierté à leur supporters. Toshiya lui sautait de joie et se dirigea vers les tribunes au niveau de Shinya.

-Shin Shiiiiin !!! T'as vu, t'as vu on a gagné !!!

-Ouais je suis trop fier de toi vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs !!

-Exact !! Dit Shin tu peux t'approcher ?

Le désigné se pencha alors mais quelqu'un posa ses mains sur lui.

-Tsuguri ?

-Fait gaffe quand même de pas tombé.

-Mais ça va aller t'inquiète...alors Toshi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Et ben il en font un de c'est bruits tes amis.

-Ouais je sais c'est pour ça que je t'ai demander de t'approcher.

-J'écoute....enfin je vais essayer, rigola-t-il.

-Tu sais, j'ai compris que tu ressentais pas la même chose que moi et que en plus de ça je me sentait embrouillé par mes sentiments, tu m'as dit que seul mon cœur pourrait me donner la réponse et ben je crois que je l'ai trouver...tout à l'heure quand j'ai vu Kei se faire mal comme ça même si je sais maintenant qu'il n'a rien j'ai sentit mon cœur se resserrer j'ai vraiment eu peur pour lui...

-Ouais vu ta réaction.

-Tsuguri je t'ai rien demander, fit Toshiya.

-Ok ok je me tait.

-Hum...oui bon ma réaction c'est vrai que je me suis pas contrôler mais je voulais pas qu'il soit blessé et je ne supporte pas qu'on lui fasse du mal...en tout cas je crois que je l'aime...non j'en suis sur en faite j'avais peur peur que si ça ne marche pas on perde notre amitié et je ne le voulais pas mais si je ne tente pas je m'en voudrais car peut-être je passerais à côté de la personne qui me faut.

L'avenir me dira si j'ai raison ou pas.

-Ouah je suis super fier de toi de penser comme ça, sourit Shinya. Je suis très heureux pour toi et je suis sur que tu fait le bon choix.

-Oui...dit comme je suis trop fort, le meilleur et que j'ai bien jouer, j'ai bien le droit à un bisou en guise de récompense aller !

-Bien sur mais t'es trop bas alors ça sera sur le front d'accord.

-Ouais !

Il se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds pour recevoir le baiser de son ami. De son côté Kei regarder la scène, une larme roula alors sur sa joue.

-C'est mieux ainsi, si il est heureux ça me convient.

Toshiya sourit à Shinya en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Aller j'ai une chance à aller saisir, a plus !

Il se mit à courir en direction de son ami lanceur, celui-ci fut surprit de le voir arriver mais n'eut le temps de rien dire ou de faire que son ami se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa doucement. Son cœur rata un battement et ses joues devinrent rouge, il devait rêver, non ce n'était pas possible et pourtant c'était bien les lèvres de Toshiya qu'il sentait sur les siennes et ses bras autours de ses hanches. Lorsque l'échange fut finit il demanda.

-To...Toshi...pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Je croyais que tu étais avec Shinya ?

-Non pas du tout il ne ressent pas la même chose que moi et...

-Et je sert de remplacement....je vois....

Kei avait l'air vraiment déçut et triste les larmes lui montant au yeux.

-Pas dut tout !! Je sais que je t'aime et que c'est parce que j'avais peur de perdre notre amitié que je m'y refusé mais j'ai tellement eut peur pour toi tout à l'heure que mes doutes se sont envolés...j'veux être avec toi...j'veux te protégé...parce que je t'aime...

-To...Toshi....

Kei passa ses bras autours de son cou en commençant à pleurer.

-Oh Toshi je t'aime tellement si tu savais comme je suis heureux, je t'ai vu sortir avec des filles, je ne pensait pas que ce soit possible...c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai jamais rien dit....je...je...

-Oh Kei je suis désolé ça a dut te faire tellement de peine...excuse moi...

Kei releva alors sa tête vers lui en souriant les yeux embrumé de larmes et l'embrassa doucement. Rapidement Toshiya chercha à approfondir le baiser, Kei laissa facilement le passage à sa langue et avec sa jumelle elles commencèrent à se mêler d'une manière tendre, sensuelle. Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement laissant leurs mains se baladèrent sur le corps de l'autre, l'un avait les mains dans les cheveux de l'autre qui lui avait ses mains au niveau des fesses de son futur petit ami. A cet instant il ne prit pas conscient de ce qui les entouraient. Leur équipiers et la foule sourirent, certains un peu dégoutés mais tous retournèrent au vestiaire ou rentèrent chez eux laissant le couple seul. Une fois leur baiser finit ils se regardèrent intensément.

-Kei...tu veux être mon petit ami ?

-Toshi...je...t'es sur...tu te rend compte de ce que ça représente..

-Tout à fait et ça ne me fait pas peur je sais ce que je veux qu'importe les autres...alors ? Si tu as peur je comprendrais...

-Non...non je t'aime...et je veux être ton petit ami !

Ils s'embrassèrent.

-Tu viens passer la soirée chez moi ? Demanda Toshiya.

-Euh je...., rougis Kei.

-T'inquiète on ne brulera pas les étapes, je veux juste passer du temps avec toi.

-D'accord bien sur que je veux...

C'est main dans la main qu'ils allèrent se changer, pour la douche ils préférèrent la prendre chacun leur tour et ils finirent par quitter le lycée ensemble. Shinya, lui, était sur le chemin pour rentrer chez lui accompagné de Tsuguri.

-C'était géniaaaaaal !! Hein hein t'en a penser quoi ?? fit Tsuguri plus excité qu'une puce.

-Oui c'est vrai que c'était super, ils ont vraiment bien jouer, je savais pas qu'ils étaient aussi fort.

-Ben oui attend on est les meilleurs ici y'a qu'un lycée qui peux nous donner du fils à retordre et c'était pas celui-ci. Et puis avec les joueurs qu'on a on va forcement gagné la coupe dans ce domaine encore !!! Comme au foot !! hahaha !!

'' ils sont tous vantard dans ce lycée'' pensa Shinya en rigolant '' mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont doués pour la plupart...tu m'étonne que mon père voulait m'envoyé dans celui là en particulier ''

-Dit tu viendras nous voir jouer samedi on a un match ?

-Oui bien sur pourquoi pas.

-Oh super !! tu verras on est excellent, bon je suis que milieu de terrain mais je me défend bien et faut voir Kyo au but et et Die notre attaquant vedette !!!

Tsu continuait a gesticuler dans tout les sens, ne regardant pas où il allait, parlant de son équipe avec beaucoup d'entrain.

-Tsu fait gaffe !!

-Hein ? Oh !

-Tu devrais regarder ou tu marche t'as failli te prendre un poteau...pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

-Tu m'as appeler Tsu !! et sans que je te le demande je suis trop content !

-Ben c'était plus court.

-Oui mais y'a que ceux qui sont mes amis qui m'appelle comme ça alors je suis ton ami ?? demanda-t-il avec des yeux pétillants.

-Ben bien sur que oui.

-Youhouuu !! Donc tu te doit de venir me voir jouer samedi haha !!

-Oui oui, sourit Shinya.

'' il est spécial mais très sympa''

Après une pause il demanda.

-Dit moi Tsu....ça t'as pas gêner de voir que Toshiya et Kei étaient ensemble ?

-Ben non pourquoi, je suis pas homophobe et puis Kyo et Mao sortent ensemble et c'est deux de mes meilleurs amis donc ça ne me fait rien du tout on choisis pas.

-Oui...tu as raison.

-Et puis si tu es dans ce lycée vaux mieux que toi et ta famille ne soyez pas homophobe vu que notre directeur sort avec un de nos pion.

-Hein c'est vrai ?

-Tu savais pas ? Ça fait depuis quatre ans et ça marche hein.

-Je savais pas ''j'pense pas que mes parents le sache aussi'' mais au moins ça veux dire qu'ici les gens sont ouvert d'esprit, sourit-il.

-Ouais !

Ils se séparèrent quelques mètres plus loin, n'allant pas dans la même direction.

En ce qui concerne Kaoru lorsqu'il arriva en salle d'art plastique il fut bien accueilli par les sept filles.

-Salut Kaoruuuuuuu !!!!

-Oh salut les filles, qu'est-ce que vous faites, qui a sortit toutes ces toiles ?

-C'est la prof, commença Kitsu.

-C'est pour notre exposition de fin d'année, fit Sochi.

-Comme c'est du boulot de tout préparer elle à décider de prendre des toiles qu'on avait déjà fait, dit Niji.

-Et elle à choisis les meilleures pour chacun de nous, reprit Myco.

-Bien sur c'est toi qui va gagné Kaoru, fit Ruka.

-Vous exagérez vous êtes doués vous aussi, fit le seul mec.

Ils regardèrent tous ce qui avait été choisis.

-Oh c'est cool elle a choisi ton œuvre « songe d'un été », ce dessin est vraiment magnifique cette personne assise sur le plage devant un couché de soleil et à côté d'elle une ombre représentant la personne qui devrait être à ces côtés sublime !!! fit Sochi.

-Troooooop !!! renchérirent les autres.

-Dit donc t'es bien informer toi, se moqua Kaoru.

-C'est que pour une fois elle à écouter la prof, Fumi une brune à la frange blonde.

Tout le monde rigola.

-Oh ça va hein,bouda cette dernière.

-Moi j'aime bien celui d'Akane, fit Ruka. Un beau bouquet de fleur on dirait un vrai.

-C'est vrai que si t'as pas de succès dans le dessin t'as une autre voie de possible, moi j'achèterais bien un bouquet comme ça, dit Niji.

-Oh merci mais mes parents sont fleuriste donc je suis toujours entourer de fleurs, ça aide, sourit la blonde.

-Le croquis de Kitsu est magnifique je trouve, continua Kaoru. « l'inconnu du parc ».

-Ouais il est trop mignon, un de ces jours j'irais lui demander son nom, fit-elle.

-Ouais ben ça fait un mois que tu nous dit ça et pour l'instant rien, rigola Myco.

-Oui ben je...je fait ce que je veux.

-En ce qui concerne le dessin de Sochi « cœur et émotions » et ben...il est bien fait mais certaines émotions sont un peu...gore, reprit le gars.

-Tout peux pas être joli, fit la fille.

-Comme les dessins de Fumi, se moqua Niji qui se prit un coup sur le crâne.

La prof rentra alors dans la classe et mit un peu d'ordre.

-Bon aller finit de jouer tout le monde retourne à sa place, le modèle va arriver, désolé Kaoru mais j'ai choisis un jeune homme vu que le groupe est composé en majorité de filles, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, non madame.

-Ouf il est jeune, soupira Myco.

-Mais oui c'est quelqu'un du lycée qui a accepter, reprit la prof.

-Oooooh !!

-Pourvus que ce soit un joueur de foot, pria Sochi.

-Vous allez bientôt le savoir le voilà, par contre désolé mais c'est moi qui est choisi la pose et on ne discute pas.

-Bien madame.

Le jeune homme entra donc en souriant et s'installa soudain Akane tomba dans les pommes.

''Non je c'est pas possible non c'est...c'est LUI...''

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah le capitaine de l'équipe de foot !!!!! s'exclama Sochi.

La prof se précipita sur la blonde par terre.

-Akane, Akane tu m'entends ? Je l'avais pourtant prévenus de pas venir, comme elle est très sensible alalala bon restez la je l'emmène à l'infirmerie continuez et pas de bêtises ! Je sais pas pour combien de temps j'en ai, fit-elle en partant.

Kaoru avait rougis comme une tomate bien mure en le voyant ainsi, ses mains se mirent à trembler il avait du mal à le quitter des yeux à chaque regard son cœur se mettait à accéléré et une douce chaleur commença à naître au niveau de son bas ventre. Il prit alors un crayon et se mit à dessiner ce corps comme il l'avait si souvent fait, comme si il était en transe, absorber par ce qu'il faisait. De leur côté les filles travaillaient aussi... enfin non pas vraiment.

-Sochi...Sochi arrête de baver, ferme ta bouche tu va mouiller ta toile, fit Fumi en commençant à dessiner.

-Mais comment veux tu que je n'ai pas cette réaction avec un si beau mec devant moi et surtout comme ça sans rien aaaah rien que d'y penser j'aurais l'impression de...

-De saigné du nez abondamment comme dans les animes, finit Kitsu à sa place.

-Ouais exactement ! tu lit dans mes pensées, sourit-elle.

-Ouais enfin toi tu baves devant tout les mecs du foot, dit Niji.

-Et alors y'a de quoi, ils sont vachement bien foutu !

-Ruka qu'est-ce que tu fait, oh t'es toute rouge ? Demanda Niji.

-Je...faut pas que je regarde...

-Mais voyons c'est la nature ! Et puis quand t'auras un mec tu seras bien obligé de regardé, reprit Myco.

-Non mais je....

-Elle à pas tords, fit Sochi.

-Hahaha bah évidement je sais ce que je dit.

-Oh lieu de dire des conneries vous feriez mieux de vous mettre au travail, continua Fumi qui avait l'air d'être concentrée.

-Ah non moi je peux pas dessiner, ça serais une honte d'oser comparer ce que je fait avec lui, le pauvre, fit Kitsu.

-Hahahaha.

-Arrête de te moquer Myco.

-Tu peux parler Niji toi on dirais que t'as du mal à regarder notre modèle.

-Oui mais j'ai peur de trop le regarder et puis seul le corps nu de mon petit ami m'intéresse et me fait fantasmer, répondit-elle à moitié sur la lune.

-Euh Niji, ce que tu fait avec Mizuki ne nous intéresse pas, reprit Sochi.

-Humf.

-Bon vous vous arrêtez un peu, c'est pas possible d'être aussi excité pour ça, soupira Fumi.

-Comment tu peut dire ça comme ça tu te rend compte de la chance qu'on a,dit Kitsu.

-Mais moi je suis tranquille vous devriez faire pareil, reprit-elle.

-C'est pas possible pas quand on parle d'un mec comme ça...à moins que tu préfère les filles ! Fit Sochi.

-Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Tu sais on comprend hein si c'est le cas tu peux nous le dire, dit Ruka. On te jugeras pas.

-Mais nan ! Oh mais j'ai le droit de pas fondre devant lui.

-Hum j'en suis pas si sur...., commença Sochi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Fumi.

-Tu peux parler mais tes joues te trahissent hahaha t'es rouge comme un coquelicot ça veux dire que ça te fait autant d'effets qu'à nous haha.

-Hahahaha la tu fait moins la fière hein, se moqua Myco.

-Oh ça va hein, bouda-t-elle.

-C'est plutôt une bonne réaction, après tout il est trop canon super sexy !!! continua Sochi.

-Hahahaha !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Myco ? Questionna Niji.

-Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte qu'il est devant vous et qu'il vous entend hahaha.

-Bah bien sur ! Répondirent les filles.

-Hahaha c'est encore pire.

-Niaaaaah il m'a regardé !! s'exclama Sochi.

-Hey mais calme toi un peu, fit Niji.

-Hahaha c'est pas vrai haha...oh c'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas choisir la position et même l'endroit...

-Oh oh je vois nioooooh sur un canapé bien confortable, un lit, commença Sochi.

-Une baignoire, fit Myco.

-Nioooooh !!!, firent-elles d'un cris du cœur.

-Y'en a pas une pour retenir l'autre, soupira Fumi.

-Hey tu sais quoi en France y'a un calendrier fait avec les mecs de leur équipe de rugby et ça s'appelle ''les Dieux du Stade'', t'imagine si on faisait ça avec les gars du foot, reprit Myco.

-Aaaaaaah !!

BOOM

Sochi tomba de son tabouret.

-Ça serait trop cool niaaaah je sent que le mois de janvier va me plaire avec le n°1 niaahahahahaha !!!

-Le n°1 ? Tu veux parler du gardien ?

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!

-On est en train de la perdre, fit Niji.

-Haha laisse la fantasmer un peu, se moqua Kistu.

Ruka se leva et alla aider son amie à se relever.

-Merci...et c'est moi qui prendrais les photos !

-Ah non c'est moi qui ai eut l'idée d'abord !

-Hey on fait équipe sur ce coup et c'est toi qui choisis soit tu prendras les photos soit c'est toi qui fait les positions...

-Ok tu fait les photos.

-Elles se font des films tout seul, se moquèrent Niji et Kitsu.

Alors qu'elles continuaient à parler, voir hurlaient, au lieux de travailler sous le regard amusé de leur modèle. Il ne les connaissaient pas particulièrement, étant répartis dans les deux autres classes, mais les trouva marrantes, elles se prenaient pas au sérieux ce qui n'était pas le cas de certaines filles qu'il connaissait. Mais son regard était plutôt porter sur une personne, qui était était bien la seule à dessiner. En effet Kaoru laissait glissé son crayon sur la feuille, il évitait au maximum de regarder le modèle dans les yeux, déjà qu'il sentait ses joues chauffées il avait peur que son corps ne réagisse un peu trop à force de le regarder ainsi. Il semblait tellement absorber par ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne prêta même pas attention à ce que ses amies étaient en train de faire, et ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'il faisait lui même.

''Je...mais qu'est-ce que je fait....pourquoi je continue comme si de rien était alors que mon corps réagit...je devrais arrêter mais je ne peux pas, il m'envoute mais...je ne comprend pas...pourquoi il est là.....j'aurais jamais penser qu'il puisse accepter de faire quelque chose comme ça....je ne pense pas que ce soit pour l'argent ou pour faire plaisir à notre prof....qu'est-ce qu'il cherche...c'est pas son genre de faire ça pour attirer les filles...et Dieu sait si il est attirant !! Je sais pas pourquoi il fait ça....y'a tellement de chose que je ne sait pas sur lui...j'aimerais vraiment mieux le connaître, je me contenterais d'être juste ami avec lui si je pouvais, mais j'arrive à peine à aligné deux mots quand je suis avec lui...et quand il me sourit et me regard comme ça c'est pire....mais attend voir c'est...c'est à moi qu'il lance ce regard.....'' pensa Kaoru.

Il sentit alors une nouvelle vague de chaleur le traversait et reporta son attention sur sa toile. Seul Die, notre modèle savait pourquoi il faisait ça, lui seul avait les réponses que se poser Kao.

'' Il est vraiment adorable, il est tout rouge. Il continue à travailler, comparer aux filles héhé elles, elles sont spéciales chacune réagit différemment et lui non, je sais qu'il est gêné après tout ça se comprend vu que je n'ai pas de vêtements, heureusement que je ne suis pas vraiment pudique...si je fait ça c'est pour le voir lui, j'espère trouver dans ses réactions ou son regard quelque chose qui pourrait me dire que j'ai un espoir...qu'il pourrait ressentir lui aussi quelque chose pour moi...J'essaie aussi de le lui montrer, mais déjà que le ciel est contre moi et m'empêche de rester longtemps avec lui...pourquoi je n'ai pas tenter quelque chose avant...quel idiot je fait....je n'ai pas d'excuse....Cette idée m'ai venue lorsque j'ai entendu qu'on chercher un modèle, si je n'arrive pas à lui parler en dehors des cours commun peut-être qu'avec son option j'y arriverais...il faut que je lui parle...et je le ferais aujourd'hui. Quand il pose son regard sur moi je me sent étrange et j'ai très peur que mon corps réagisse surtout vu la position dans laquelle je me trouve...Je doit avouer que j'aimerais bien que nos positions soit inversées...je sais qu'il a des tatouages sur les bras, je ne l'ai est vu qu'une fois pour un cours de sport mais ça à tellement surprit tout les prof du lycée qu'ils lui ont interdit de les montrer...moi j'en ai bien un pourtant, c'est n'importe quoi...je suis sur que c'est parce qu'il est intelligent et qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'il tourne mal...Je ne comprend pas pourquoi les gens le considère que comme quelqu'un doué en cours....il est tellement plus que ça et ils le voient même pas... ''

Quelques minutes plus tard alors que le cours était presque terminer, la prof arriva dans la classe en soupirant.

-Voilà, Akane est retourné chez elle, je suis désolé d'arriver si tard excus....mais qu'est-ce que vous faite ?

En effet aucune filles ne travaillaient.

-Elles ont pas voulus dessiner madame ! Commença Fumi.

-Elle comprend pas pourquoi on veux pas ! Fit Ruka.

-Failote Fumi, marmonna Myco.

-Bon bon on se calme ! Dit la prof en voyant qu'elles ne se calmer pas. C'est pas possible mais vous êtes vraiment indiscipliné aujourd'hui...bon je vois qu'il y en a que certaine qui ont un peu commencer hum...j'aurais jamais crus ça de votre part...on dirait pas que vous êtes majeur...c'est la seul fois de l'année où nous avons le droit d'avoir un modèle....bon j'ai compris comme vous n'avez rien fait ça ne sera pas noter mais j'espère que vous êtes content on va reprendre nos nature mortes alors.

-Oh non.

-Et ben il fallait y penser avant...bon ça fait deux heures le cours et presque terminer je vais vous laissez partir.

Elle se dirigea vers le modèle et le remercia infiniment avant de lui dire qu'il pouvait partir.

-Ah ben c'était sans doute le meilleur cours de l'année ! S'exclama Sochi.

-Tout à fait, et toi Kaoru ça a été oh mais waouh c'est magnifique !! fit Kitsu.

Toute les filles se regroupèrent autours de lui et regardèrent son dessin.

-Oh on le croirais presque vivant, dit Ruka.

-Oh oui oui il est sublime, j'veux le même pour mettre dans ma chambre ! Reprit Sochi.

-Sochi, arrête de dire des conneries, t'es perverse, fit Fumi.

-Ah ? J'ai failli demander la même chose, rigola Myco.

-Tss.

La prof arriva pour voir le résultat.

-Oh magnifique Kaoru, tu es vraiment le plus doué de mes élèves.

-Hé !

-Mais pour des raisons de vie privée pour notre modèle on ne l'exposera pas et je vous interdit à toutes de le prendre, il ne doit pas quitter la salle.

-Oooooh...

On frappa alors à la porte et un tête apparut dans l'encadrement.

-Euh excusez moi je croyais que vous aviez finit.

-C'est le cas ne t'inquiète pas, fit Ruka.

-Mon Mizuuuuu !!! s'écria Niji en se jetant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

-Salut Mizuki tu viens chercher ta petite amie, dit Sochi. Et même pas de bonjour pour nous.

-Il est un peu occuper là, se moqua Myco.

Une fois leur échange terminer, le garçon se retourna vers les filles.

-Salut.

-Et ben quand même, fit Sochi qui se prit un coup de la part de Niji.

-Alors ça c'est bien passer ?

-Oh oui oui notre modèle était humhumumumu !!

Niji empêcha son amie de continuer.

-C'était bien, répondit-elle.

-En faite on a pas vraiment travailler..à part Kaoru, dit Ruka.

-Ah c'est vrai et ben...bon tu viens mon cœur j'te raccompagne chez toi, a plus les filles.

-A plus Mizuki !

Rapidement le reste de la bande partit et ne restait plus que Kaoru et la prof, celui-ci n'avait pas bouger et rester là à regarder son œuvre.

-Madame.

-Oui Kaoru qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu as un soucis ?

-Euh non non, je voulais vous demandez si je pouvais rester un peu plus ce soir je...

-Mais bien sur, je te fait confiance, tiens voilà les clés quand tu as finit tu fermes à double tour et tu les met dans mon casier.

-D'accord.

-J'y vais, au revoir.

La prof s'en alla à son tour, laissant Kaoru seul entouré de tout le matériel d'art plastique. Il était déjà 6h et le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher, il devait être le seul au lycée au moins il serait tranquille pour repenser à tout ça. Il regarda alors son dessin et traça les contours avec son doigt comme si il cherchait une sensation de réel à ce toucher comme si il espérait que ce soit vrai. Ses yeux furent attiraient par le regard qu'il avait dessiné, quelque chose qui l'envoutait et dont il ne pouvait se détaché. Il prit alors son crayon et finiola son œuvre. Il avait comme l'impression d'être dans une bulle, de n'être plus connecté au monde extérieur et à ces bruits. Tant qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et s'approcha de lui et murmura son souffle frôlant l'oreille de l'artiste.

-C'est vrai que tu dessines vraiment très bien, c'est magnifique.

Kaoru sursauta en lâchant son crayon, surprit il se retourna, il avait mit ses mains sur sa bouche pour éviter de crier. Il regarda avec de grands yeux celui qu'il avait face à lui, une trace rose apparut alors sur ses joues.

-Pardon je t'ai fait peur.

-D...Die mais qu'est-ce que tu fait encore ici ?

-Bah j'attendais dans le couloir que tu sortes mais quand j'ai vu que même la prof était partit et toi non, alors je suis venus te voir.

-Que...tu voulais me voir ?

-Oui...et Dieu sais si c'est dur que j'arrive à te parler.

-Hein ?

Die se rapprocha du visage de son vis à vis dangereusement.

-Kaoru il fallait vraiment que je te parle...ça fait tellement longtemps...

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben parce que j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire...

-Non je pourquoi...pourquoi t'as fait ça...pourquoi t'es venu dans notre cours aujourd'hui ? Je...je comprend pas...

Die soupira et mit sa main sur la joue de Kaoru qui rougis fortement.

-Je sais que ça semble bizarre...même à moi mais...c'est le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouver pour pouvoir te voir et avoir une chance d'enfin te parler et...je chercher à savoir quelque chose...

-Quoi..., répondit-il comme envoutait alors que ses yeux avait accrochés ceux de son vis à vis.

Ce dernier sembla alors beaucoup plus sérieux.

-Je voulais savoir si tu m'aimais.

-Quoi ?!

-Écoutes moi.

-Mais mais qu'est-ce que tu dit ?!

-S'il te plait écoute moi...

Kaoru se calma alors quand il vit dans les yeux du joueur de foot qu'il était sérieux mais surtout très sincère.

-Ça fait longtemps trop longtemps que j'attends de te dire ça....je t'aime.

-Que...mais mais...non je comment je...

Kaoru n'arrivais plus à faire une phrase concrète il avait prit cette révélation de plein fouet dans son cœur, jamais non jamais il ne se serait attendu à entendre la personne qu'il avait tant observer lui dire ça....lui dire que son amour était réciproque. Die chercha à le calmer et fut surprit lorsqu'il le vit pleurer.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? Je...excuse moi c'est de ma faute...

-Comment...comment quelqu'un comme toi peut être amoureux de moi...tu es si différent tu es populaire et apprécié aussi bien des gars que des filles, tu es vraiment doué en sport...Moi je ne suis rien de tout ça...juste un mec trop intelligent du point de vu des autre et sans intérêt...

-Non c'est faux ! Moi je ne te voit pas comme ça, je sais que tu es plus que ça, tu es drôle, gentil, tu aimes t'amuser...la première fois que je t'ai vu, quelque chose en toi m'as tout de suite toucher...j'avais eut l'impression qu'on pouvait être ami mais je n'ai pas oser aller te voir j'étais intimidé...

-Toi ? Je je t'intimider ?

-Oui....je m'en veux pour ça...je sais que tu penses que ce que je t'ai dit et faux mais croit moi je suis sincère je t'aime vraiment. J'ai vraiment était heureux chaque année où je voyait ton nom sur la liste de la classe avec le mien, quand tu allais au tableau, que tu rêvassais et te faisait prendre pas le prof je te regardais en souriant tu avais quelque chose que j'aimais, je je m'en suis rendu compte lorsque ces mecs t'ont agresser en première année...j'avais eut une monté de colère en moi, je ne voulais pas qu'ils te touchent, je ne voulais pas qu'ils te fasse du mal, ils t'avaient fait du mal et je ne le supportais pas. J'ai vraiment eut peur pour toi. C'est la que je me suis rendu compte que tu m'avais toucher plus profondément que je ne le croyais j'étais amoureux de toi...souvent j'ai vu que tu me regardais...quand j'ai compris que tu me dessiner je me suis sentit fier que tu t'intéresse à moi et je me suit dit que ça faisait trop longtemps que je garder ça pour moi...

-Je je me souvient de ce jour tu tu avait eut le droit à de nombreuse heures de colles, tu avais échappé de peu au renvoie du lycée. Les gars avaient été pas mal amoché...ce jour la tu as prit ma défense...c'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'intéressait à moi, s'inquiétait pour moi et toi oui toi tu as fait tout ça pour moi alors qu'on ne se connaissait pas, rien ne t'obligeait à faire ça mais tu l'as fait...jamais je n'ai put te remercier et te dire à quel point ça m'avait touché surtout que tu étais le plus populaire du lycée et moi le solitaire...c'est à partir de là que je n'ai cessé de te regardait...je t'ai dessiner, je t'admirais et je t'ai aimé en secret...je...

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il sentit les douces lèvres de son vis à vis sur les lèvres, son cœur rata un battement, c'était impossible, tout ce qui venait de se passer ne pouvait être vrai non et pourtant. Lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Die chercher à approfondir le baiser, il se recula, malgré une voix dans sa tête qui lui disait de continuait.

-Die...montre moi que je ne rêve pas...ça me paraît tellement invraisemblable....

-Kaoru je...

-Appel moi Kao...

-Kao...je t'aime tellement et je vais te le prouvait...

Il l'embrassa alors tendrement et put approfondir le baiser, plus intense, leur langue se mêlaient dans une danse douce et sensuelle. Une fois l'échange finit ils se regardèrent intensément.

-J'aurais dut faire ça avant...qui sait ce qui se serait passer..., commença Die.

-Je me fiche du passer, seul le présent compte.

Kaoru retrouva alors son courage et attira Die à lui, celui-ci se retrouva sur ses genoux alors que l'artiste passait ses bras autours de son cou, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, mêlant le langues avec toujours plus de passion, d'envie, de fougue, ils avaient tellement à rattraper. Dire que pendant tout ce temps ils n'avaient cessé de se regarder, de s'aimer sans jamais oser aller vers l'autre et ce qui les avaient réunis c'était un dessin, hasard ou destin qui sait ? Pour l'instant chacun profitait de ce plaisir grandissant qui les traversaient, continuant leur échange avec toujours plus de passion. Die jouer d'une main avec les cheveux de son vis à vis alors que l'autre était poser dans son dos, il rechercher plus de contact en se collant un peu plus à lui. Mais le pauvre Kaoru était installé sur un tabouret et n'avait donc rien pour le retenir, il finit donc par tombé par terre entraînant évidement notre joueur de foot mais pas seulement. Chacun essaya de se retenir à quelque chose, et ce qu'ils avaient sous la main était les pupitre ou se trouver les toiles et un bon nombre de matériel de dessin en tout genre. Ce qui donna le résultat suivant Die au dessus de Kaoru entouré de peinture débouché ou percé, de feutres, de crayon....Ce premier avait ses mains poser de chaque côté du visage de son vis à vis et plongea ses yeux dans son regard surprit par ce qui venait de se passer. Il sourit alors un peu gêné.

-Excuse moi c'est ma faute...

-C'est pas grave, répondit-il en souriant.

-Je t'aime...

-Moi aussi..., reprit-il en lui dessinant sur sa joue avec son doigt un cœur.

Die sourit, ce simple geste le toucha beaucoup et pour le lui montrait il l'embrassa langoureusement et fougueusement. Kaoru se redressa sur ses mains, attirant avec l'une d'elles celui qu'il pouvait considérer comme son petit ami à lui continuant à l'embrasser, jouant avec sa langue alors que celui-ci commençait à passer une main sous son haut et à caresser le torse et le dos. Die avait toujours rêver de sentir sa peau douce sous ses doigts. Kao commençait à gémir sous ses doux contacts et il sentait la chaleur qui était nait au niveau de son bas ventre grandir au fur et à mesure que Die chercher le contact de leur corps. En effet ce dernier c'était collé à lui, ses mains entreprirent à se balader sur le corps se trouvant sous lui, et les gémissements ne faisait que l'excité plus et l'incitait à continuer. Cette main qui frôlait la peau du torse, cherchant des réactions de la part de Kaoru lui indiquant les points les plus sensibles. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à en avoir marre de ce haut qui l'empêcher de profitait pleinement du torse, il coupèrent leur baiser, un filet de bave les reliant, Kaoru regarda Die avec des yeux qui devenaient embrumé par le plaisir qu'il lui procuré. Ils s'aidèrent mutuellement à retirer leurs hauts qu'ils lancèrent à côté. Die regarda avec un sourire les tatouages de son compagnon, les frôlant de ses doigts.

-Ils sont vraiment magnifiques, dire qu'à cause de ces profs personnes ne peut les voir...ils t'ont interdit de les montrait...j'vais pas pouvoir te mater en T-shirt au lycée...

-Est-ce si important, fit Kaoru en l'embrassant.

L'échange fut plus doux que les autres, autour d'eux la peinture commençaient à couler il y en avait partout. Die mit la main dans un mélange de bleu et une fois l'échange finit il reprit en souriant à son vis à vis.

-Non, je pense que c'est autre chose qui pourra nous poser problème.

-Si peu...., répondit Kaoru en l'attirant à lui.

Il voulait sentir le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, lorsqu'il passa ses mains dans son dos, il laissa la marque de son passage par des traces de peinture. Die délaissa momentanément les lèvres si tentante de son compagnon pour s'attaquer au cou alors que ses mains dessiné des arabesques sur son torse. Il embrassait ce cou offert, le lécher, laissant quelques marques de suçon, ses mains occupaient à s'attarder particulièrement sur les zones sensibles et de passer d'une manière lente et sensuelle à la limite du bas ventre faisant gémir Kaoru un peu plus, un peu plus fort. Die descendit sa bouche au niveau du torse et le parsemât de baisers d'une main il commença à titiller les petits bout de chair qui pointaient, de l'autre continuant cette douce torture à la limite du pantalon. L'entendre gémir de plaisir ne fit que l'exciter plus, il remplaça ses mains pas sa langue et lécha le torse, s'attardant toujours pour plus de plaisir. Il caressa délicatement les bras de Kaoru, rajoutant au passage quelque touche de couleur à ses tatouages. Il décida de torturer les petits bouts de chair avec sa langue et ses dents, il les mordilla, arrachant ainsi des plaintes plus roque à son vis à vis. Il continua cela quelques minutes puis remonta prendre Possession des lèvres pour un baiser fiévreux d'émotions et de plaisir. Ils se regardèrent alors intensément, on pouvait lire dans leur yeux tout l'amour qu'ils avaient pour l'autre mais aussi cette lueur d'envie et de désir toujours plus présente. Die eut alors un sourire en coin et fit descendre une de ses mains sur la bosse former au niveau de l'entre jambe de son compagnon, il la frôla alors franchement, Kaoru émit alors un gémissement encore plus roque, sentant une montée de chaleur le traversait et arrivait à ses joues qui rougissaient. Die s'amusa à continuer cette nouvelle torture, voulant offrir toujours plus de plaisir à celui qu'il aimait. Il finit par faire descendre doucement la braguette puis retira chaussures, les siennes aussi, pantalon non sans un léger soupire de la part de Kaoru. Un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il vit cette bosse former par le plaisir et qui ne demandait qu'à se qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Il lui écarta doucement les cuisses et commença à les lécher très sensuellement entraînant un frisson à Kaoru qui lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Ce dernier était appuyé sur ses mains dans la peinture, la tête légèrement pencher en arrière et la bouche un peu entre ouverte profitant du plaisir que lui procurer Die. Un plaisir montrait par des gémissement de plus en plus présent surtout lorsque son compagnon passait sa langue plus au niveau de l'entre jambe. Celui-ci caressait ces cuisses ainsi dénudé de ses doigts fins et frôlant de temps en temps la bosse former. Lorsque les gémissement se firent plus nombreux, Die décida de retirer la dernière barrière vestimentaire qui avait l'air de gêner Kaoru de plus en plus. Lorsqu'il retira le boxer, ce dernier poussa un long soupire de soulagement, son futur amant sourit en voyant son membre ainsi tendu mais remonta au niveau de son visage pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Ils échangèrent de nombreux baiser avant que Die ne s'attarde sur le lobe de son oreille qu'il lécha et mordilla. Kaoru en profita pour laisser à son tour des marques de suçon à son futur amant, caressant des ses doigts le torse et le dos titillant les bouts de chair, il fit descendre une de ses mains sur ses fesses tout en lui déposant de nombreux baiser sur son épaule. De tel manière, douce, que Die gémit à son tour, ce dernier descendit alors déposant une ligne de baiser sur le torse allant jusqu'à l'entre jambe. Il lécha une dernière fois les cuisses avant de parcourir de sa langue chaque parcelle de peau du membre, jouant avec, prenant son temps pour faire durée le plaisir, se délectant des gémissements et plaintes qu'émettait Kaoru. Il finit par le prendre entièrement en bouche, continuant à jouer avec après un temps il commença de lent mouvement de va et viens. Il accéléra progressivement à mesure que les plaintes redoublèrent, toujours plus forte, son amant avait la tête penché en arrière les yeux fermer, les joues rougies, ses mains qui se crisper, son torse se soulevant à la mesure de son cœur qui battait plus vite et sa respiration saccadé. Après un dernier mouvement plus rapide Kaoru sentit un plaisir immense le traversait, il agrippa les mains de Die les serrant fortement, il émit une longue plainte plus forte que les autres en se libérant dans la bouche de son compagnon. Ce dernier avala la semence, se lécha avidement les lèvres et remonta son visage au niveau de celui de son amant qui essayait de calmer sa respiration et dont les joues rougies et la bouche légèrement entre ouverte lui plut et lui donna encore plus envie de l'embrasser, c'est ce qu'il fit, il chercha dans son regard si il voulait aller plus loin avec lui et comme réponse Kaoru l'attira à lui passant ses mains sur ses épaules laissant les traces de ses doigts en violet. Après l'échange il lui retira à son tour son pantalon et son boxer, le libérant ainsi dans un soupire retenu. Rapidement ils profitèrent de ces nouvelles zones de contacts, Die allongea son compagnon, leur mains parcourait le corps nu de l'autre avec toujours plus d'envie, Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avant que Die ne présente ses doigts à son amant qu'il prit avidement en bouche, jouant avec. Il se rapprocha alors de son intimité, après avoir écarté ses cuisses. Il fit pénétré un premier doigt avec le plus de douceur possible, cherchant à faire passer tout trace de douleur à Kaoru en caressant sa peau de sa deuxième main et lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes et des mots remplis d'amour. Il commença à l'habituer à cette nouvelle présence par des mouvements lents, il en rajouta un puis deux accélérant légèrement et lorsque les gémissement commencèrent il les retira. Il se mit alors en position et le pénétra le plus doucement possible mais ce qui n'empêcha pas un léger gémissement de douleur de la part de son vis à vis. Il attendit alors un geste de sa part lui disant qu'il était prêt, il eut par un léger mouvement de bassin. Il commença ses lents mouvements de va et viens alors que Kaoru passait ses bras autours de son cou. A chaque mouvement de bassin, chaque accélération, leur respiration s'accélérait, leur cœur battaient à l'unissons. Les gémissements, plus nombreux, plus roque et fort, se mêlaient en plaintes remplis de désir et de plaisir coupé par quelques baisers. Ils continuèrent de se caressaient, profitant un maximum du contact de leur peau. Et plus l'accélération était forte, plus les mouvement était précis et atteignaient le point sensible leur faisant libéré des plaintes encore plus fortes. Après une dernier mouvement, une dernière accélération, ils sentirent un plaisir commun les submergés et le désirs embrumé leur yeux, ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps criant le nom de l'autre dans une plainte encore plus forte que les autres. Ils s'embrassèrent alors fougueusement, de nombreuses fois, puis ils essayèrent de calmer leur respiration. Die se retira quelque temps après, Kaoru se redressa un peu et lécha à son tour la semence restante. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, se serrant dans leurs bras, profitant juste de cet instant de plaisir intense qu'ils venaient de partager. Quelques minutes plus tard ils décidèrent de se lever, il était déjà tard, c'est avec un sourire tendre et partagé qu'il se regardèrent avant de voir le mini désastre, en effet il y avait de la peinture partout par terre et donc sur leur vêtement mais aussi sur eux. Die rigola en traçant une ligne sur le torse de son vis à vis.

-En faite je suis doué moi aussi, rigola-t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu es la plus belle œuvre que j'ai jamais vu comme ça.

Kaoru rougis subitement et lui lança son T-shirt en pleine figure.

Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement.

-Il va falloir qu'on nettoie tout ça, fit Kao.

-Oh non j'ai pas envie...moi j'veux t'emmener chez moi.

-Hein ?

-Bah oui on va pas rester comme ça et puis...j'ai envie de te garder pour moi encore un peu...dit....tu accepte qu'on montre aux autres qu'on est ensemble...

-Et ben...

-Si tu veux pas c'est pas grave...

-Mais évidement que je veux idiot, je t'aime.

-Oh merci, merci beaucoup.

-Mais tu vas m'aider à nettoyer quand même.

-Rhooo.

Il passèrent un long moment à tout remettre en place et tout nettoyer, mais finirent quand même par quitter le lycée alors que la nuit était déjà tombé. Ils rentrèrent alors Chez Die qui prépara rapidement quelque chose à manger alors que son petit ami prenait une douche bien mérité. Il lui déposa des vêtement pour dormir. Une fois qu'il eut finit Ils se mirent à table. Kaoru profita de visiter un peu l'appartement alors que le propriétaire avait prit à son tour la salle de bain. Épuisé par la soirée riche en émotion qu'ils avaient passer il se couchèrent assez tôt, endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, dans la salle de cour.

-Dit Shin, t'as pas vu Kao, il t'as rien dit ? Demanda Toshiya qui venait d'arriver.

-Euh pourquoi, il vient pas avec toi normalement ?

-Ben si, je l'ai appeler tout à l'heure je suis même monté voir à son appart mais personne, c'est bizarre....

-Oh oh y'a pas Die ?! C'est moi qui prend sa place !! s'exclama Mao en s'installant sur la table de Tsuguri.

-Hé pourquoi vous vous installer toujours sur mon bureau, fit le désigné.

-Tu t'en fout t'es occuper, répondit Kyo.

En effet ce dernier était en train de jongler avec un ballon de foot de son pied.

-Ouais ouais...et Shinya t'as vu comme je suis trop doué, sourit-il.

-Oui je vois mais tu vas finir par faire mal à quelqu'un avec ça.

-Mais non, mais non.

-Alors Toshi, comment ça c'est passer avec Kei ?

-Tréééééés bien super !!!

-Ok je vois, se moqua son ami.

-Mééé !

Soudain les deux manquant apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Kaoooooooooo !!! s'exclama Toshiya en allant le voir. Qu'est-ce que tu faisait hein moi je t'attendais, t'aurais put prévenir si t'avais un truc à faire et.....

Il se tut alors en remarquant quelque chose d'étrange.

-Kao....tu tiens la main de Die là.

-Ben oui.

-...je...attend...tu....rhaaaa !!

-Oui je sort avec lui.

-Rhaaaa !!

Toshiya se mit alors à le secouer son bras.

-Mais t'étais amoureux de lui et tu ma rien diiiiit !! J'croyais qu'on était amiiiii !!!

-Calme toi Toshi voyons.

Shinya se leva pour décoller la ventouse Toshi du bras de Kaoru.

-Die alors toi aussi...c'était donc ça que tu marmonnait et c'est pour ça que tu allais le voir en ce moment et ben, commença Aki.

-Toi non plus tu nous à pas avertit, enfin c'est pas comme si on avait pas déjà eut le coup avec deux certaines personnes, se moqua Tsu qui se prit un coup.

-En tout cas félicitation, firent Shinya, Aki et Mao.

Chacun retourna à sa place, Toshiya toujours boudant.

-Aller fait pas la gueule, tenta Kaoru. Si je t'ai rien dit c'est parce que ça me paraissait invraisemblable qu'un jour ce soit possible.

-Humf !

-Aller Toshi et puis lui non plus sais pas que t'es avec Kei, fit Shin.

-Quoi t'es avec Kei ?

-Oui depuis hier...

-Et ben j'croyais que t'avait un faible pour Shin.

-Ben y'a de quoi aussi mais c'est Kei que j'aime.

-Bah félicitation.

-Merci.

Kaoru regarda alors en souriant son petit ami et l'ensemble de la classe, pour une fois Tsuguri et Kyo était calme, l'un jouant avec son ballon l'autre près de son petit ami. La classe semblait plus calme. '' on dirait que les choses changes'' pensa Kaoru. Lorsque le prof arriva il réprimanda Tsuguri lui disant qu'on ne jouer pas à ça en cours et lui confisqua son ballon. La première partie de cours passa trop lentement surtout qu'ils n'eurent pas de récréation, une personne étant venue les voir pour leur orientation l'année prochaine. C'est avec plaisir qu'ils accueillirent l'heure du diner, mais étrangement Kaoru n'avait rien et c'est ce que remarqua Toshiya.

-Ben pourquoi t'as rien ?

-Et ben c'est Die qui à....

Et sans rien ajouter il alla le voir et s'installa à côté de lui pour manger leur repas qu'ils avaient préparer le matin même. Die remarqua alors qu'Aki le fixer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Kaoru...tu porte pas des affaires de Die ??

-Si c'est que...

-N'en dite pas plus, n'en dite pas plus, vous avez votre vie privée, continua-t-il.

Soudain arriva en trombe Kei qui était venue esprés pour manger avec son petit ami, ce qui fit sourire Kaoru. Tout le monde mangea dans la bonne humeur.

A la fin des classes Tsuguri s'approcha de la fenêtre.

-Ooooooh !! Et les gars venait voir qui il y a en bas !!

Tout le monde se précipita aux fenêtre.

-Nooooon mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vienne faire là ?! Fit Die.

-Aller on va les voirs ! Reprit Tsu.

Tout le monde commença à descendre jusqu'à la cour.

-Aller viens Shin faut absolument que tu les voit, dit Toshiya en l'entraînant.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous en bas devant un groupe de 6 personnes.

-Et ben alors on c'est perdu, qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? Demanda Kyo en les fixant.

-Vous voulez qu'on vous mette la raclé, continua Tsu.

-Euh Toshi c'est qui eux ? Demanda Shinya.

-Ça ceux sont les gars du lycée Hanshi, nos rivaux direct. Alors la tu vois le grand brun et le châtain c'est leur deux attaquants vedettes pour le foot Uruha et Miyavi.

-Hé on peu au moins se présenter nous même et puis c'est qui lui ? Fit Un blond avec un bandeau.

-Toi Reita on t'a pas sonner, reprit Toshi. C'est un nouveau il fait du tennis.

-Haha vous nous avez jamais gagné en tennis, Kai et Ruki ceux sont les meilleurs...surtout mon Kai, fit le dénommé Miyavi.

-Merci pour moi Miya, dit celui s'appelant Ruki.

-Ouais ben non, fit Tsuguri en tirant la langue de façon très adulte.

-T'as comprit Shin ceux sont t'es adversaires, ils sont coriaces mais t'es aussi doué que Mizuki, vous aller en faire une bouché !

-Ouais rêve pas, fit un autre brun.

-Qu'est-ce que t'a Aoi, tu me cherches n'oublie pas que c'est moi le meilleur de nous deux.

-Ouais c'est ça, dans tes rêves.

Kaoru rester à l'écart du conflit des deux lycée rivaux, soudain le groupe de fille fit son apparition.

-Ouaaaaaaaaah un rassemblement de beau mec !! s'exclamèrent plusieurs d'entre elle.

-Le gardien de but ! Fit Sochi planté devant le désigné avec des yeux pétillants.

Celui-ci le regarda avec un drôle d'air du genre 'mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veux celle-là'. Myco du venir la chercher et l'emmener par le col.

-Aller viens Sochi arrête un peu c'est pas le moment.

-Comment ça mais si !! Y'a les rivaux de nos beau gosses et ils sont aussi beau gosses faut en profiter c'est une belle vision !!

-Ouais je sais je sais mais la on va avec Kitsu au parc et on va essayer qu'elle aille voir ce mec parce que moi aussi je veux savoir son nom maintenant.

-Oh oui ok !!

Elles partirent donc accompagné de Kitsu direction le parc. Ruka elle s'approcha de Kaoru.

-Euh salut Kaoru, la prof m'a dit que tu devais aller la voir demain, comme elle est absente cette après-midi, c'est au sujet du matériel.

-Ah ? Euh oui je vois, répondit-il gêné. Merci de me l'avoir dit.

Elle partit à son tour.

-C'est nous les meilleurs !!

-C'est nous !!

-On verra ça sur le terrain !!

''en faite rien n'as vraiment changer et c'est mieux ainsi'' sourit Kaoru. Die réussis à s'éclipser de la mêler et alla rejoindre son petit ami, c'est main dans la mains qu'ils retournèrent chez Die pour profiter du temps qu'ils avaient tout les deux.

* * *

Voilàa j'espère que vous avez aimer ^^

Il y aura certainement une petite suite du point de vue de leur rivaux du lycée Hanshi !!

laissez vos opinions !!

marchi kis kisu !!

a la prochaine


End file.
